Das Buch der Liebe
by Blackball
Summary: Enjoji hat die Hoffnung aufgegeben das Ranmaru mal die Oberhand in ihren kleinen sexuellen Spielchen übernehmen könnte. Nach seinem Auslandspraktikum jedoch ist etwas passiert XD
1. Chapter 1

**Das Buch der Liebe – Kapitel 1**

„Das funktioniert, bist du dir sicher?" Flüsterte der Mann leise seinem Gegenüber zu. „Natürlich, glaub mir…nichts wird deine Probleme besser Lösen als das hier…". Antwortet der etwas kleinere Mann und setzte ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf und strich liebevoll über das Päckchen welches er auf seinem Schoß liegen hatte. „Gut in Ordnung, ich glaub zwar nicht daran, aber einen Versuch ist es Wert, wie lange kann ich es denn behalten???"  
Der kleine Mann lächelte zufrieden. „So lange wie du möchtest, wenn du fertig bist, reiche es an jemanden weiter, von dem du glaubst dass er es brauchen könnte". Mit einer freundlichen Geste verabschiedete er sich und ließ sein Buch zurück, bei dem neuen Besitzer.

„Wie erwartet, zu spät…", murrte der alte Mann und drehte die kleine Tasse mit feinlichen Verzierungen in der Hand. „Entschuldige Großvater, ich habe verschlafen…", förmlich verneigte sich der gut aussehende blonde Mann und setzte sich dem Älteren gegenüber.

„So so verschlafen nennt man das also heut zu Tage, ich befürchte langsam, dass das Zusammenleben mit deinem Freund nicht sonderlich gute Wirkungen auf dich hat Ranmaru". Der Blonde zuckte innerlich zusammen.

„W-wie kommst du darauf, Enjoji und ich leben jetzt schon seit Jahren zusammen, ich habe nur verschlafen, weil ich die halbe Nacht am kämpfen mit einigen problematischen Dingen war…", und mit dieser Aussage hatte Ranmaru nicht gelogen.  
„Problematische Dinge…Uni?" Hakte der Alte Mann nach und trank einen kleinen Schluck der leicht bitteren Flüssigkeit. „Ja, natürlich…", jedoch war diese Aussage gelogen.

Flashback

„Ich versteh nicht warum du dich so zierst, jetzt sind wir so lange zusammen und du stellst dich immer noch an als hättest du mich noch nie berührt…." Meckerte Enjoji beleidigt richtete sich auf und setzt sich schmollend neben seinen Freund.

Kei Enjoji, hatte nach langer Zeit wieder mal versucht seinen Freund zu überreden mal die dominante Art anzunehmen. Doch wie immer erfolglos, Ranmaru reagierte wie jedes Mal darauf, wurde knallrot, wendete sich ab und murmelte unverständliches Zeug vor sich her. „Ich kann nun mal nicht….", versuchte der blonde Mann es mit immer der gleichen Ausrede durchzusetzen.

„Was gibt es da nicht zu können?" Der Schwarzhaarige klang leicht sauer. „Ich trau mich eben nicht…." Ein leises Schluchzen folgte den Worten und Enjojis Gemüt beruhigte sich sogleich wieder.

„Hey…Ran-chan…nicht weinen, du weist das ich das nicht ertrage wenn du weinst…".  
Ranmaru hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen. „Ich weine doch gar nicht…", versuchte er zu erklären. Natürlich war dies gelogen.

Sanft legte der Schwarzhaarige seine Hände auf die seines Freundes und hob diese von dessen Gesicht weg. „Und ob…", Enjoji beugte sich vor, strich ihm mit dem Daumen eine Träne weg und küsste ihn sanft. Er hatte es aufgegeben heute weiter nachzuhaken warum Ranmaru sich immer wieder davor drückte.

Zugegeben Enjoji liebet es dominant zu sein, dass war einfach seine Art. Doch für den schönen Blonden würde er sich auch einfach mal fallen lassen und dies sogar sehr gerne. Aber es passierte nicht, die ganzen Jahre in denen sie zusammen waren zierte sich Ranmaru bis zum letzten Stück, mal die Initiative zu ergreifen, und wenn Enjoji ihn darauf ansprach endete das meistens in einem Berg von Tränen.

Flashback Ende

„Weswegen wolltest du mich eigentlich sprechen Großvater?" Ranmaru versuchte den alten Mann langsam auf einen anderen Gedankenweg zu lenken. „Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen, gestern mittag kam ein Päckchen für dich hier an…". „Für mich…aber warum kam es hier an…". Es war bisher noch nie der Fall gewesen, das Päckchen oder Post bei seinem Großvater ankamen.

Der alte Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung Ranmaru, aber das war auch nur ein kleiner Teil weswegen ich dich hier her gebeten habe, Kurebayashi ist krank und ich brauche…", „Ich springe für ihn ein, keine Sorge, ich habe ab morgen Semesterferien, da ist das kein Problem…". Fiel der Blonde seinem Großvater gleich ins Wort, schließlich wusste er auf was das hinauslief. Der alte Mann sah ihn einen Moment skeptisch an, nickte jedoch dann zufrieden.

Ranmaru hatte nicht wirklich Lust im Kendo auszuhelfen, aber im Moment hatte er nur dieses Päckchen im Kopf. „Nun ich muss dann wieder Enjoji fliegt in zwei Stunden nach Amerika und ich möchte mit zum Flughafen…".  
Nach diesen Worten verabschiedete sich der Blonde, und verschwand mit dem Päckchen. Erst würde er mit Enjoji an den Flughafen fahren und dann würde er es zu Hause in aller Ruhe öffnen.

Enjoji musste für zwei Wochen nach Amerika, um ein Praktikum zu machen. Ein Auslandspraktikum welches er brauchte um die Voraussetzungen des Übernächsten Semesters zu erfüllen.

Etwas traurig schaute Ranmaru aus den breiten Glasscheiben, dem Flieger hinterher in welchem Enjoji saß. Er vermisste ihn jetzt schon, das fühlte er tief in seinem Herzen. Aber es waren ja nur zwei Wochen, diese würde er schon irgendwie überleben. Tagsüber war er damit beschäftigt im Dojo zu helfen, die Jungen zu trainieren und abends würde er eben sehen müssen.

Wieder zu Hause angekommen, seufzte der schöne Blonde schwer und beschloss als erstes die Wohnung auf Vordermann zu bringen. Denn dies war eines der Vorteile, wenn Enjoji nicht zu hause war. Jetzt konnte er sich immerhin nach Kleinigkeiten bücken um sie aufzuheben ohne das sein Geliebter ihm schon wieder am Hintern hing.

Als er abends doch sehr fertig aus der Dusche kam und es sich auf dem kleinen Sofa mit einer Tasse Tee gemütlich gemacht hatte, fiel sein Blick wieder auf das Päckchen. //Das habe ich ja ganz vergessen…//, dachte er und erhob sich um es zu holen.

Nachdem er sich ein zweites Mal auf dem Sofa niedergelassen hatte, begann er das Papier, welches eng um das Päckchen gepackt war, abzureisen. Aus der Handschrift in der die Adresse und sein Name geschrieben waren, wurde er nicht schlau von wem dieses Päckchen kam. Leicht nervös öffnete er die Seiten des Pappkartons und fand darin ein weiteres kleines Päckchen fein säuberlich eingepackt und ein Brief, auf welchem stand „Erst lesen!". Ranmaru wunderte sich sehr über dieses fragwürdige Päckchen, doch seine Neugier steigerte sich immer mehr.

Er nahm den Brief, öffnete ihn und begann zu lesen:

_**Dies, was sich in dem kleinen Päckchen befindet, ist alleine für deine Augen gedacht. Niemand sonst darf es je sehen. Achte also darauf, wo du es hinlegst. Der Inhalt dient alleine dazu, dir zu zeigen, was die schönen Seiten des Lebens sind, schöne Seiten welche du dir bisher nur in deinen geheimsten Träumen zu wagen gedacht hast. Nimm dir Zeit, mach es dir gemütlich…und lerne…lerne aus diesem was dir gegeben wurde und habe keine Scheu, es fühlt sich gut an!!!!**_

Was um alles in der Welt war in diesem kleinen Päckchen? Und von wem kam es? Ranmaru riss nun förmlich das Papier von dem kleineren Päckchen ab und blickte auf den Inhalt. Er hielt ein braunes, edles gebundenes Buch in der Hand, auf dessen in geschwungenen Linien der Titel „**Das Buch der Liebe**" stand. //Das Buch der Liebe….was soll das denn?//, fragte er sich in Gedanken. //Was soll ich denn mit einem Liebesroma…//. Doch als er die erste Seite aufschlug wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Denn dort stand, in ebenso wunderschön geschwungenen, Buchstaben.

„**Das Buch der Liebe ist kein Liebesroma, es ist eine Tür zur Leidenschaft, eine Tür die dir bisher verschlossen geblieben ist. Dieses Buch wird dir helfen, all deine Zweifel zu überwinden und eine neue Leidenschaft in dir zu erwecken…"**

//Was ist das denn für ein Schwachsinn…//, Ranmaru legte das Buch samt Kartons und Brief auf den Tisch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. „Ich glaub mich will jemand verarschen…." Murmelte er leise und zappte durch die Fernsehprogramme.

Hängen blieb er bei einer Nächtlichen Talkshow. Das Thema der Show stand wie immer am unteren Rand des Fernsehers. „Mein Partner ist einfach Langweilig, ich will mehr Spaß beim Sex".

Normalerweise hätte Ranmaru schon alleine aus dem Grund, dass es eine Talkshow war, sie einfach weggedrückt, doch er legte die Fernbedienung neben sich aufs Sofa und griff nach seiner Tasse Tee, welche auf dem kleinen Tisch rechts neben dem Päckchen stand.

„Ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr, immer muss ich alles machen, sie traut sich ja kaum mich anzufassen, das nervt langsam. Sicher ich bin froh, wenn ich sie verwöhnen darf, aber ich möchte auch gerne mal von ihr verwöhnt werden", meckerte der junge Mann im Fernsehen. Seine Freundin stand ihm gegenüber und setzte eine traurige Mine auf. „Jedes mal, wenn ich sie darum bitte, sie führe, blockt sie einfach ab, ich verstehe das nicht und wenn ich sie darauf anspreche dann blockt sie total ab, ich habe das Gefühl das sie jemand anderen hat, das sie mich gar nicht mehr liebt…". Traurig klangen die Worte des jungen Mannes und seiner Freundin standen mittlerweile die Tränen in den Augen. „Aber ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich wirklich…" kam es etwas schluchzend aus ihrem Mund.

Ranmaru konnte sich dieses gespielte Gesülze nicht länger mit ansehen. Manche Menschen hatten echt Probleme, was war denn dabei, wenn der Mann mal verlangte, dass sie sich auch ins Zeug legte?? Doch Ranmaru bereute sogleich seine Gedanken schon wieder, denn er war ja nicht anders. Es war doch genau das gleiche wie bei ihm und Enjoji, immer wenn Enjoji ihn darum gebeten hatte, sich von ihm gewünscht hatte, dass er auch mal die Oberhand führte, so wich er eingeschüchtert zurück. Ob Enjoji auch glaubte das Ranmaru ihn nicht mehr liebte oder womöglich ihn betrügt???  
//Aber das tue ich nicht, ich liebe ihn…über alles….//, dachte Ranmaru entschuldigend und merkte sofort wie ähnlich er doch dieser Frau aus dem Fernsehen war.

Warum machte er eigentlich nicht mal das, was Enjoji sich von ihm wünschte? Ranmaru hatte noch nie tiefgründiger darüber nachgedacht. In seinen Gedanken und Träumen hatte er Enjoji schon oft jegliche Sinne geraubt, aber warum hatte er es noch nie in Wirklichkeit getan. Auf dem Schlag fielen dem Blonden mehrere Gründe ein.

1. Ihm war das Peinlich  
2. Er war unerfahren was dies anging  
3. Er hatte Angst etwas falsch zu machen  
4. Er wollte nicht das Enjoji schlecht über ihn dachte  
5. Enjoji hatte andere Auffassungen von 'geilem' Sex als er.

Niedergeschlagen erhob er sich vom Sofa, brachte seine Tasse in die Küche und beschloss, den Tag zu beenden in dem er sich jetzt ins Bett legte und schlief.

Im Bett lag Ranmaru nun, doch an schlafen war bei weiten nicht zu denken. Er drehte sich von einer auf die Andere Seite, klopfte mehrmals das weiche Kissen auf und drehte die Bettdecke von der angewärmten auf die kühle Seite.

Seine Gedanken, an diese Talkshow, an Enjoji und an dieses mysteriöse Buch und dessen unbekannten Absender hinderten ihn daran, auch nur ein Auge zu zumachen. Nach einiger Zeit gab er es auf, stand mit einem Schwung aus dem Bett wieder auf seinen Beinen und ging ins Wohnzimmer um dieses komische Buch zu holen.

//Einen kleinen Blick kann ich ja mal rein werfen…//, dachte er und schnappte sich das Buch und verschwand wieder ins Bett.

Die erste Seite hatte er ja schon auf dem Sofa gelesen, also überschlug er diese und las die Überschrift der zweiten Seite.„Finden sie heraus, wie wertvoll dieses Buch für Sie sein kann". Darunter stand in kleineren Buchstaben.

-Machen sie diesen Test, wenn die mehr als die Hälfte dieser Fragen mit Ja beantworten, dann ist dieses Buch die beste Abendlektüre die sie in der nächsten Zeit haben können-.  
//Ach ja….//, dachte Ranmaru, der sich im Moment noch einige Besser Bücher ins Gedächtnis rief.

1. Haben sie einen festen Partner?//Ja…und das schon sehr lange…blödes Buch…//  
2. Lieben sie ihn über alles?//Natürlich liebe ich ihn, sonst wäre ich ja wohl nicht mit ihm zusammen oder?//  
3. Wissen sie das er sie über alles Liebt?//Öhm…ja klar…wäre er sonst noch mit mir zusammen???//  
4. Sie haben Angst ihn zu verwöhnen?//Nein…eigentlich nicht…mit einem Essen hab ich da kein Problem…aber da sich in diesem Verfluchten Buch ja alles um Sex dreht…lautet die antwort wohl JA//  
5. Sie haben Angst etwas falsch zu machen?//Sexuell gesehen oder wie? Ok hatte ich eben ja schon mal das Buch dreht sich nur um Sex also…ehrliche antwort JA//  
6. Sie lieben es was er mit ihnen Sexuell anstellt?//Oh jaaaaaaa allein wenn ich daran denke…hmmm…du fehlst mir Enjoji….//  
7. Sie würden sich gerne revanchieren, trauen sich aber nicht?//JA verdammt….//  
8. Sie verwöhnen ihren Partner nur in ihrem Geheimsten träumen?//Kommt schon ab und an mal vor…hehe//  
9. Sie wollen ihren Partner verwöhnen, aber etwas in ihnen blockt die ganze Zeit?//Irgendetwas…alles blockt sich dagegen…also JA//  
10. Sie wollen etwas dagegen unternehmen, wollen ihm zeigen, dass sie es ebenfalls drauf haben?// Drauf haben…? Ich bezweifle das ich es drauf habe, aber hätte ich es drauf…würde ich es wollen JA//

Mit einem leisen seufzten und der Frage was diese dummen Fragen alles sollten schlug er die nächste Seite auf. Eigentlich war Ranmaru drauf und dran dieses Buch wieder zu zuschlagen, aber die Neugier der kommenden Seiten ließ ihn weiter lesen.

Vorwort

Dieses Buch umfasst 8 verschiedene Gebiete. Damit ihnen das nicht alles zu viel wird, nehmen sie sich doch jeden Abend (oder auch Tag) an dem Sie alleine sind ein Gebiet vor. Machen sie es sich gemütlich und lesen sie Thema für Thema genau durch. Wenn Sie dieses Buch gelernt haben ERNST zu nehmen, trauen sie sich auch an die Aufgaben ran, welche unter dem Thema stehen. Sie werden merken wie schön es schon alleine ist…freuen sie sich schon mal darauf die Schönheit und Erregung mit ihrem Partner zu erleben. (2)

Wie sollte man denn bitte ein Buch ernst nehmen. Ranmaru fragte sich, wer dieses Buch bitte geschrieben hatte und vor allem wer ihm dieses Päckchen zugeschickt hatte. Der Blonde atmete tief durch. Er würde einfach mal weiterschauen, schließlich konnte ihn ein Buch ja zu nichts zwingen, und wenn er sich darüber lustig machen würde, konnte es ihm dieses Buch auch nicht übel nehmen. Erneut blätterte er eine Seite weiter.


	2. Chapter 2

Das Buch der Liebe – Kapitel 2

_Tag 1_

_Massage_

_Spannung abbauen_

_Eine Massage kann sehr erotisch sein, und selbst wenn nicht, schafft sie die große Intimität, manchmal mehr als Sex selbst. Denn Sex kann man auch mit jemanden haben ohne ihm viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Aber es ist unmöglich jemanden gut zu massieren ohne sich auf seinen Körper einzulassen. Sie lernen jedes Detail an ihm kennen, und das kann für sie beide sehr schön sein. (1)_

Unweigerlich fing Ranmaru an, an Enjojis nackten Oberkörper zu denken. Er hatte sich schon oft vorgestellt ihn sanft zu massieren, seine warme und zarte Haut zu berühren um ihn zu massieren, aber bisher hatte er es noch nicht wirklich gemacht. Die Schultern vielleicht, wenn Enjoji mal wieder leise meckernd von der Uni kam und sich über Schmerzen beschwert hatte. Aber sonst eigentlich nie.

_Atmosphäre schaffen_

_Weil die Massage sie so nah an ihren Partner heranführt, ist es wichtig zu wissen, wie man eine gute Massage gibt, wenn die Erfahrung für beide zum Genuss werden soll. Den Partner massieren zu können, ist eine Fähigkeit, die sich zu erlernen lohnt. Und wenn sie gut darin sind, weil sich ihr Partner jedes Mal wie im siebten Himmel fühlt, wenn Sie ihn Berühren. Haben sie keine Angst, etwas Falsch zu machen. Sie müssen nur ihre Hände auf ihn legen, und dafür sorgen dass er sich wohl fühlt._

/HAHA…, dachte Ranmaru belustigend. Klar, dass war ja auch so einfach. Warum machte er es sich dabei nur so schwer, schließlich musste man ja laut dieses mysteriösen Buches nur die Hände hinlegen und was machen das es dem Partner gefällt. Das war das einfachste von der Welt!!  
Am liebsten würde Ranmaru dieses 'bescheuerte' Buch einfach in die Ecke schmeißen. Er kam sich total veralbert vor. Aber seine Neugier zwang ihn dazu, weiter zu lesen.

_Bei der Massage sollte Ihr Partner bequem liegen. Sie können überall massieren – auf dem Boden, im Bett oder im Gras-, solange Ihr Partner sich dabei entspannen kann. Gestalten sie die Umgebung angenehm. Breiten sie eine weiche Decke, ein flauschiges Fell oder eine andere Unterlage aus. Zünden sie Kerzen an und drehen sie das Licht herunter. Legen sie Entspannungsmusik auf. Tun Sie alles, was eine sinnliche Atmosphäre schafft. Auch ihre Kleidung wird seine Stimmung beeinflussen. (1)_

Ein leises Kichern entwich Ranmarus Mund, weil er sich versuchte vorzustellen, wie man, wenn man auf dem Rasen lag, das Licht herunterdrehen konnte.

Doch der Ernst der Lage kroch in seine Phantasieren. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen wie Enjoji auf dem Bett lag, mit freiem Körper, nur noch bekleidet mit den sexy Shorts. Wie er selbst auf ihm saß und sanft anfing seinen Körper zu berühren ihn zu massieren. Wie rund um sie herum das Kerzenlicht leicht flackerte und dem einfachen tristen Schlafzimmer einen Hauch von Erotik gab. Mit einem leisen Räuspern, riss sich der Blonde aus den Gedanken. Enjoji würde diese Art wetten nicht als erotisch bezeichnen.

_Ihre Aufgabe: Da ihr Partner wahrscheinlich, nein sagen wir doch hoffentlich nicht in der Nähe ist, wird es schwer sein hier ein wenig Praxis zu üben, nicht wahr? FALSCH!! Schauen sie nicht so fragend, bewegen sie ihren Hintern hoch und suchen sie ein wohlriechendes Öl, eine Lotion, massieren sie sich selbst, ihren Nacken, ihre Beine, ihre Arme, ihren Bauch, es gibt so viele Stellen, an denen sie selbst merken wie gut es tut. Und wenn sie merken das sie sich bei ihren eigenen Massagen entspannen können, was meinen sie wie es ihrem Partner dann geht? (2)_

/Schwachsinn, jetzt reicht es mir…., Ranmaru schlug das Buch zu und knallte es auf den Nachttisch, der kleine Wecker welcher auch auf dem Nachtisch stand, machte einen kleinen Sprung.

Der Blonde schaltete die kleine Nachttischlampe aus und kuschelte sich unter seine Bettdecke. /Aufgabe, Hallo, bin ich etwa in der Schule. Ich soll mich selbst berühren, das ist ja wohl mal…hmh…nein abartig nicht…aber ich kann mich doch nicht selbst berühren…ach ich sollte schlafen ich muss morgen ins Dojo/.

Erneut drehte sich Ranmaru von einer auf die andere Seite. Im Hinterkopf immer wieder diese Aufgabe, dieses Buch, und die Hoffnung auf die Wirkungen dieses Buches wenn er es doch Ernst nehmen würde. Er war drauf und dran diese Tagesaufgabe nun doch zu versuchen. Doch noch hielt er sich eisern in seinem Bett unter seiner warmen kuscheligen Decke und zwang sich zum Einschlafen.

„Ok…Ok du hast gewonnen, ich mach's…" meckerte er nach einer halbe Stunde, des einfachen wach Liegens. Schaltete das Licht an und flitze ins Bad. In einem der weißen Schränke suchte er nach einem Massageöl. Er wusste genau, dass sie so etwas hatten. Aber wo war es verdammt noch mal. /Mist das war ja Steinalt, das hab ich vor drei Wochen weggeschmissen…./. Als Ersatz für dass Massageöl griff er zu seiner Bodylotion und verschwand dann wieder ins Schlafzimmer.

Er stand vor seinem Nachttischschränkchen und musterte das Buch. In der rechten Hand hielt er die Bodylotion fest. /Man ist das albern…, dachte er, stellet die Bodylotion auf dem Buch ab und zog sich selbst bis auf die Shorts aus. Gemütlich lies sich der Blonde auf sein Bett sinken. Noch immer war ihm das alles nicht so ganz geheuer, aber es reizte ihn mittlerweile auch sehr.

Er öffnete die Bodylotion und verteilte sie auf seinen Händen. Wo sollte er denn jetzt bitte anfangen, es gab ja genug Stellen, wo er sich selbst berühren konnte.

Er beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne, strich leicht über seine Beine, fing an etwas mit den Fingerspitzen an Druck auszuüben und glitt von dem Knöchel hinauf zu dem Oberschenkel. Er musste zugeben, dass sich das schon gut anfühlte, ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Das gleiche machte er am anderen Bein auch. Er ließ sich viel Zeit, fing an es zu genießen.

Er legte sich auf den Rücken, strich sich sanft über den Oberkörper, erkundete seine Muskeln, massierte sich auch dort wieder und spürte genau wie angenehm warm ihm wurde. Nicht wegen Erregung, nein, weil es sich einfach gut anfühlte, er schloss die Augen und ließ seine Hände einfach wandern.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Ranmaru sehr früh, aber auch sehr ausgeschlafen. Wann war er eingeschlafen? Daran konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Aber er hatte einen wunderschönen Traum. Als er sich aufrichtet fiel sein Blick auf das Buch und die draufstehende Bodylotion. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er überlegte wie das wohl die Nacht ausgesehen haben mochte.

/Enjoji wäre durchgedreht…., dachte er belustigend und stand nun auf. Noch hatte er zwei Stunden Zeit bevor er zu seinem Großvater ins Dojo musste.

Gerade als er aus dem Bad kam klingeltet das Telefon. /Hoffentlich ist es Enjoji…/. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte ihm versprochen ihn anzurufen, sobald er in Amerika landen würde. „Samejima…", meldete er sich wie immer freundlich. „Hey…ich bin gut angekommen…", erklang Enjojis Stimme, die Ranmaru wie warmes Öl über den Körper lief. „Schön zu hören, war der Flug sehr anstrengend?"  
„Nein, hab viel geschlafen…wie geht's dir, ist alles in Ordnung?" Erkundigte sich Enjoji.  
„Ja alles in Ordnung…außer das ich dich schon vermisse…", gab Ranmaru kleinlaut zu.  
„Na das will ich auch hoffen, ich vermisse dich auch….".  
Ranmaru lächelte zufrieden.  
„Was hast du gestern Abend gemacht?"  
„Ach nichts besonders, lag auf dem Sofa und hab erst ein wenig Fernsehe geschaut und mich dann mit einem Buch zurück ins Bett verzogen…".  
„Welches Buch denn?" Enjoji klang eindeutig neugierig. Und Ranmaru fragte sich zum ersten Mal ob Enjoji ihm dieses Buch geschickt hatte. Schließlich wusste er, dass sich sein Freund mal wünschte von ihm verführt zu werden.  
„Ach nur so eine kleine Liebesromanze, du weißt doch das ich so was liebe…".  
Enjoji lachte kurz. „Ja, stimmt…aber les nicht zuviel von den Schnulzen…das macht die Sehnsucht zu groß…".

Sie redeten noch einen Moment und verabschiedeten sich dann schmerzlichst.

Ziemlich müde betrat Ranmaru am Abend seine Wohnung. Der Tag war überaus anstrengend gewesen. Eigentlich wollte er nach dem Training gleich wieder nach Hause, doch sein Großvater bestand darauf, dass er noch zum Abendessen blieb. Nachdem er fertig war mit seinem lang ersehnten Duschen, schmiss er sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer und schaltet den Fernseher ein. Nachdem er dreimal die Programme rauf und runter gezappt hatte, schaltet er die Flimmerkiste missmutig ab.

Und was bitte sollte er den restlichen Abend nun machen. Wenn Enjoji zu hause war, brauchte er sich darüber nie Gedanken machen. Entweder er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, seinen Hintern vor ihm zu verbergen oder er ließ sich eben darauf ein.

/Hmm…ich könnte mir natürlich auch das zweite Kapitel antun…, dachte er.

Einen kurzen Moment später lag er ausgezogen bis auf die Shorts unter seiner kuscheligen Decke und hielt das Buch in der Hand. /Was wird mich wohl heute erwarten??/ Er schlug gleich das zweite Kapitel auf und aus Reflex machte er es wieder zu, als er dessen Überschrift „Masturbation" gelesen hatte.  
/Ich sollte es lassen…, dachte er, doch wieder war der Reiz größer als der Verstand. Erneut öffnete er das Kapitel und begann zu lesen.


	3. Chapter 3

Das Buch der Liebe – Kapitel 3

_Tag 2_

_Masturbation_

_Die erste Sexuelle Handlung überhaupt ist für viele die Masturbation. Die Neugier sich selbst zu erkunden, scheint sich ganz von selbst einzustellen. Schon sehr junge Knaben spielen gerne an sich herum, nachdem sie entdeckt haben, dass sich das gut anfühlt. Wenn man älter wird sieht man in der Masturbation leider immer eine Technik, auf die man zurückgreift, wenn man keinen richtigen Sex bekommt. Das ist schade, denn die Selbstbefriedigung ist ein gutes Mittel, um die eigene Sexualität zu erforschen. Außerdem ist es die einzige wirkliche sichere Art von Sex. (1)_

Ranmaru seufzte leise. Zugegeben als er klein war hatte er das wirklich Täglich gemacht. Aber seit er fest mit Enjoji zusammen war, so wirklich fest, hatte er es nicht mehr gewagt, aus jenem geschilderten Grund. Denn den richtigen Sex bekam er ja schon.

Natürlich war er immer wieder kurz davor, aber hatte sich dann mit anderen Sachen wie Hausarbeit oder für die Uni lernen, davon abgehalten.

_Durch Masturbation kann man sich selbst oder den Partner manuell zu Orgasmen stimulieren. Manchmal tut man es auch einfach nur, um Spannungen abzubauen, während man andere Male sexuelle Phantasien ausleben oder Praktiken mit einem oder mehreren Partnern intensivieren möchte. (1)_

/So hab ich das noch gar nicht wirklich gesehen/ gestand sich der Blonde und las neugierig weiter.

_Es gibt viele Gründe, weshalb man masturbiert. Meistens, weil man keinen Partner hat und es deswegen die einzige sexuelle Aktivität ist, die einem zur Verfügung steht. Aber selbst wenn man eine Beziehung hat oder ein sexuell aktiver Singel ist, tun es viele, vielleicht weil man öfter Lust hat als der eigene Partner. (1)_

Ranmaru zog eine Augenbraue hoch. /Ohweia…wie oft Enjoji das dann wohl macht…der hat ja jede Minute Lust. Ich glaub das will ich gar nicht wissen…, der Blonde musste grinsen. Wenn es danach ging, müsste Enjoji wohl oft selbst Hand angelegt haben. Aber ihm war dies noch nie aufgefallen. /Hmh ich sollte mal darauf achten…/.

_Ihre Aufgabe: Dies ist doch mal etwas, was sie wirklich an sich selbst üben können, nicht wahr? Trauen sie sich, sie selbst wissen doch genau was ihnen gefällt!! Wenn sie Angst haben, dass sie erwischt werden können, dann schließen sie doch die Tür ab!!  
Oder versuchen sie es unter der Dusche, berühren sie sich selbst, finden sie heraus, was sie mögen, wenn sie es bisher noch nicht wissen. Testen sie ihre Empfindungen und verschaffen sie sich Lust. Auch hier zählt wieder, wenn sie es schaffen sich selbst in Extase zu versetzten, was meinen sie wie ihr Partner dann reagiert? (2)_

Ranmaru las diese Aufgabe mindestens dreimal durch bevor er überhaupt verstand, was er machen sollte. /Ohhh nein…hüten werde ich mich…/. Das Problem war nicht, dass er Angst hatte jemand könnte die Tür reinplatzen, dass einzige was ihm im Weg stand, waren seine Gedanken, seine Scheu.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen klappte er das Buch zu und legte sich hin.  
/Wir sollten dringend mal die Decke streichen…., schoss es ihm durch den Kopf als er einige Zeit lang nach oben gestarrt hatte.

Wie am Abend zuvor versuchte er sich zum schlafen zu zwingen, aber erstens war es doch noch zu früh um sich in die wohligen Träume gleiten zu lassen und zweitens begann sich der Reiz dieser Aufgabe in seinem Körper auszubreiten.

/Ich geb mich geschlagen…ich war zwar duschen…aber das mach ich doch lieber unter der Dusche…., etwas grummelnd erhob sich der Blonde aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad. Er drehte das Wasser auf und zog sich seine Shorts aus.

Das warme Wasser welches nun seinem Körper sanft massierte fühlte sich gut an. Noch zögerte er ein wenig überlegt ob er es wirklich machen sollte. /Ach verdammt ich bin alleine, ich habe auch meine Wünsche und es ist doch nichts dabei…und daran das man davon blind werden könnte glaub ich schon gar nicht…/.

Er schloss die Augen und richtet sein Gesicht dem Wasserstrahl entgegen. Mit einer leicht zittrigen Hand wanderte er an sein Glied und umschloss es. Nur zögerlich und sehr langsam begann er leicht zum Pumpen. Doch diese leichten Bewegungen schossen nicht nur gleich in sein Glied, sondern auch in seinen Kopf. Er umschloss sein mittlerweile halbsteifes Glied etwas fester und bewegte seine Hand schneller. Ein leises Keuchen entwich seiner Kehle.

Der Blonde drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die kalte Wand, spürte wie der Wasserstrahl nur noch eicht seinen vorderen Körper traf. Seine Augen hatte Ranmaru immer noch geschlossen. Immer steifer wurde das Glied in seiner Hand und immer heftiger wurden die Bewegungen und Empfindungen.

Ranmaru lehnte den Kopf fest gegen die Wand, öffnete seinen Mund leicht und ließ das nun regelmäßige Keuchen ohne Hindernisse aus seinem Mund weichen. Ein leises Stöhnen mischte sich immer mehr und mehr darunter.

Er ließ seinen Phantasien freien Lauf. Stellte sich vor wie der Schwarzhaarige ihn sanft gegen die Wand gedrückt hat, mit hauchzarten küssen seinen Nacken verwöhnt und ihm liebe Worte ins Ohr haucht. Wie dessen Hand sich feste um sein Glied schloss und es in einem regelmäßigen Rhythmus massierte. Wie seine andere Hand, sanft über seinen Körper strich.

In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, seine Beine begannen leicht zu zittern. Er fühlte sich wohl, unheimlich wohl und frei. Noch ein klein wenig verstärkte er seine Bewegung. Seinen Kopf schwang er nun immer wieder hin und her, keuchte leise den Namen des schwarzhaarigen Mannes.

/Ich….kann nicht mehr…., dachte er und kurz darauf schien alles in seinem Kopf an Realität zu verlieren. Ein Feuerwerk der Erregung explodierte in seinen Gedanken. Ein Strom aus Feuer zog quer durch seinen Körper und er gab sich diesem genüsslichen Höhepunkt voll hin.

Etwas zittrig auf den Beinen ging er in die Knie ließ von seinem Glied ab und Atmet tief durch. Das Wasser welches ihn sanft streichelte, half ihm wieder klar denken zu können.

Nur langsam öffnete er wieder seine Augen, etwas enttäuscht, dass sein Geliebter nicht wirklich da war.

Mit der letzten Kraft welcher er in den Beinen hatte schleppte er sich nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte und zumindest wieder in seine Short geschlüpft war ins Bett, um dort der nun starken Müdigkeit zu unterliegen.

Wie am Tag zuvor erwachte Ranmaru ziemlich früh, aber auch wieder ausgeschlafen. Nachdem er wie am gestrigen Tag mit Enjoji telefoniert hatte machte er sich auf den Weg zum Dojo. Langsam war er sich sicher, dass Enjoji nichts mit diesem Buch zu tun hatte, denn wenn Enjoji eine Sache nicht konnte, dann war es Lügen.

Am Abend erwischte sich Ranmaru zum ersten Mal, wie er es kaum noch aushielt weiter zu lesen. Das Buch hatte den Effekt erreicht, dass Ranmaru schon nur noch daran dachte weiter zu lesen und weiter zu testen. Doch der Blonde ermahnte sich erst mal ein wenig aufzuräumen und Wäsche zu machen.

Ranmaru machte drei Kreuze in seinen Gedanken als er endlich wieder im Bett lag und sich dem dritten Kapitel widmen konnte.


	4. Chapter 4

Das Buch der Liebe – Kapitel 4

_Tag 3_

_Das Vorspiel_

_Jeder weiß dass man sich erst aufwärmen muss, bevor man in ein großes Spiel eingreift, und niemand wird in der Oper an die Rampe treten, ohne sich vorher eingesungen zu haben. Warum sollte man vor dem Sex keine Aufwärmphase einlegen? Das Vorspiel nämlich. Bevor die Sache richtig in Fahrt kommt, braucht man Zeit um sich und seinen Partner in Stimmung zu bringen und eine romantische Atmosphäre zu schaffen. Man kann aber auch versuchen, das Vorspiel zum Hauptgang zu machen._

Ranmaru verdrehte die Augen und kicherte leise. Das sollte er mal Enjoji erzählen. Für diesen bedeutet Vorspiel doch eigentlich nur ‚das passende Loch' suchen. Nun ja das war übertrieben, aber so wirklich viel Vorspiel hatten sie nie. Was auch daran lag, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht in Stimmung gebracht werden musste und er selbst schon nach ein Paar minimalen gezielten Streicheleinheiten für mehr bereit war.

Aber so ein schönes Vorspiel, wo man sich langsam in Fahrt bringen könnte und genießen könnte, nein so war das eigentlich bei ihnen nie.

_Jeder findet andere Dinge sexy und erregend. Was für Sie das Vorspiel ausmacht, kann etwas ganz anderes sein als das, was ihren Partner erregt. Vielleicht finden Sie es ja romantisch, bei Kerzenschein mit von Schokolade überzogenen Kirschen gefüttert zu werden, während er es mag, wenn ihm die Hände hinter dem Kopf gefesselt werden und Sie ihm dann den ganzen Körper ablecken. Aber selbst wenn sie beide auf ganz unterschiedliche Reize stehen, das Ziel ist dasselbe. Sie wollen in Fahrt kommen._

/Warum glaube ich das dies genau auf uns passt….aber ob Enjoji dieses Füttern auch gefallen würde…?/ Ranmaru seufzte leise, er konnte es sich gerade bildlich vorstellen. Während er selbst wirklich liebend gerne mit etwas gefüttert werden würde, würde Enjoji wahrscheinlich auf die Fesselspielchen bestehen. /Hmmm…kann man ja kombinieren…/.

_Denken sie an Ihren Partner. Was gefällt ihm? Was macht ihn an? Womit bringen sie ihn soweit, dass er Ihnen die Kleider vom Leib reißt und Sie aufs Bett wirft? Die Möglichkeiten sind unerschöpflich, scheuen sie sich also nicht, mit unterschiedlichen Arten des Vorspiels zu experimentieren. Es zahlt sich aus. (1)_

Jetzt konnte Ranmaru nicht mehr anders. Er fing laut an zu lachen. Also wenn er Enjoji dazu bringen wollte, dass dieser ihm die Kleider vom Leib riss, brauchte er ihn doch nur mit einem 'Ich will mit dir schlafen' Blick anzusehen. Seine Kleidung war er dann schneller los als er seinen eigenen Namen sagen konnte. Er schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken.

_Sich Zeit lassen_

_Das Vorspiel endet nicht, sobald man das Bett erreicht hat. Dort wird es erst richtig gut! Und sie können die Erregung noch weiter steigern, indem sie sich viel Zeit lassen. Stürzen sie sich nicht gleich auf seinen Penis. Küssen sie ihn. Lassen sie ihre Hände über seinen Körper gleiten. Machen sie ihn abwechselnd heiß und bringen sie ihn dann wieder runter. Lassen sie sich Zeit mit dem Orgasmus. Der Höhepunkt sollte eine Begleiterscheinung des Genusses darstellen, und nicht das eigentliche Ziel. (1)_

Ranmaru schüttelte den Kopf. Das brauchte man ihm nicht zu sagen. Er sah es nicht anders als der ominöse Autor. Dieses Kapitel war nach der Meinung des Blonden eher was für Enjoji.  
/Aber es geht nicht darum was Enjoji macht, sondern was ich machen will…also muss ich daran denken…aber ich könnte eh nicht gleich über ihn herfallen…/.

_Ihre Aufgabe: Glauben sie ja nicht das wir hier keine Aufgabe wissen welche sie bewältigen können. Oh doch die haben wir!! Schaffen sie Atmosphäre, machen sie es sich gemütlich, stellen sie Kerzen auf, sorgen sie für einen erotischen Duft im Raum und machen sie es sich gemütlich. Berühren sie sich selbst, finden sie wieder heraus was sie mögen, tabu ist ihr Penis. Erst wenn sie es gar nicht mehr aushalten, dann machen sie doch mit der Aufgabe von Tag 2 weiter!! (2)_

Wieder begann Ranmaru einen Moment zu zögern. Auch wenn er schon nicht mehr so passiv den Aufgaben entgegengestellt war wie am Anfang.

Der Blonde seufzte leise.  
Er würde das jetzt machen, genau das was in dieser Aufgabe stand, und dies ohne Widerrede.  
Er stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dort suchte er ein Paar Kerzen zusammen, er wollte es sich wirklich schön gemütlich machen. So wie es gesagt wurde.

Mit einem Lächeln stellte er die Kerzen in verschiedenen Ecken des Schlafzimmers auf und zündete diese an. /Hmmm Duft…, dazu fiel ihm nur eins ein, Räucherstäbchen. Die hatten beide zum Glück genug im Haus. Da er sowie Enjoji diesen Geruch liebte. Erneut ging er ins Wohnzimmer und holte sich den kleine Aufsteller sowie zwei Räucherstäbchen. Nachdem er auch diese angezündet hatte, ging er an die kleine Stereoanlage im Zimmer und legte sich eine CD mit entspannender Musik ein. Als er das Licht ausmachte sah er sich um, und war mehr als zufrieden. Genau so würde er sich die Atmosphäre mit Enjoji zusammen mal wünschen. Vielleicht auch noch ein wenig…erotischer.

Langsamen Schrittes ging er hinüber zum Bett. Entkleidete sich vollkommen und legte sich auf den Rücken. Einen Moment schloss er die Augen, genoss die leise Musik im Hintergrund, und nahm den angenehmen Geruch des Räucherstäbchens wahr.

Nur langsam begann Ranmaru mit seinen Händen über seinen Körper zu gleiten. Er strich sich mit beiden Händen federleicht über den Oberkörper, testete jeden Millimeter seiner Haut auf empfindliche Stellen. Seine Augen ließ er geschlossen. Er konzentrierte sich mit allen Sinnen, außer der Augen, auf das was er tat.

Er winkelte ein Bein an und strich leicht mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Oberschenkel. Ein leises zufriedenes Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle. Mit der anderen Hand umkreiste er seine linke Brustwarze. Reizte sie, zwirbelte sie zwischen zwei Fingern so lange bis sie hart wurde und sich aufstellte. Seine Hände wechselten sich ab.

Er winkelte das andere Bein und fing an mit der nun anderen Hand sanft über seine Oberschenkel zu streichen, während er nun die andere Brustwarze zum Hartwerden brachte. Wieder ergoss sich ein leises Keuchen über seine Lippen.

Seine anfangs gezielten Berührungen gingen in eine Trance über. Seine Hände wanderten von einer Stelle seines Körpers zur anderen. Er begann sich unter seinen Berührungen leicht zu winden und immer regelmäßiger zu keuchen.

Als er es kaum noch aushielt, mehr wollte, umschloss er sein Glied. Dieses war schon steif vor Erregung. Ein lautes Stöhnen schnitt durch den mit Kerzen beleuchten Raum, als er begann sein Glied zu massieren. Immer schneller mit seiner wachsenden Erregung massierte er sein Glied, so lange bis in seinem Kopf Sterne erschienen die explodierten. Wieder gab sich Ranmaru mit vollem Genuss seinem Höhepunkt hin.

Der nächste Tag verlief so wie die letzten, Ranmaru stand auf, telefonierte mit Enjoji und machte sich dann auf dem Weg zum Dojo.  
Nachdem er mit dem Training fertig war, trank er wie versprochen mit seinem Großvater noch eine Tasse Tee und ging dann in die Stadt um noch ein Paar Lebensmittel einzukaufen. In Gedanken fragte er sich schon, was wohl heute in diesem Buch stand. Er hatte beschlossen nie vorher zu schauen um die Spannung zu erhalten.

Als er endlich zuhause ankam, stopfte er die Lebensmittel mehr schlecht als Recht in den Kühlschrank und ging schnellen Schrittes Richtung Schlafzimmer. Kurz davor blieb er stehen. /Oh nein, es ist sechs Uhr…du wirst jetzt erst was Kochen Ranmaru Samejima, dann etwas Fernsehen und dann darfst du weiter lesen…./.

Ranmaru blieb eisern und baute somit die Spannung auf das nächste Kapitel noch mehr auf. Er kochte sich etwas Leckeres und setzte sich, nachdem er gegessen hatte, vor den Fernseher, einige Zeit lang vergaß er sogar dieses Buch. Nachdem er einmal gegähnt hatte, beschloss er dass es Zeit ist, sich dem vierten Kapitel zu widmen. Er schaltet den Fernseher aus und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte legte er sich wie jeden Abend unter seine warme Decke und griff nach dem Buch.


	5. Chapter 5

Das Buch der Liebe – Kapitel 5

_Tag 4_

_Frottage_

_Frottage bezeichnet das Sich-aneinander-Reiben. Der Begriff stammt eigentlich aus der Kunst, beim Sex bedeutet er, dass man erregt wird, indem man seine Genitalien an etwas oder an jemanden reibt. Per Definition ist man dabei zwar angezogen aber in diesem Buch sehen wir das nicht so eng (weshalb Sie sich hier durchaus auch nackt an einem Partner reiben dürfen). (1)_

/Aha…, dachte Ranmaru und seufzte leise. /Ich ahne schreckliches…/. Sehr vorsichtig schlug er die nächste Seite auf und begann weiter zu lesen.

_Ein Gefühl dafür bekommen_

_Weil hier immer noch der Hauch des Verbotenen anhaftet, ist Frottage an sich schon ein Antörner. Sich an einem Partner zu reiben, vor allem so lange er noch angezogen ist, gibt einen Vorgeschmack und weckt Lust auf mehr. Wenn sich der steife Penis des Liebhabers durch die Jeans oder die Unterwäsche am Sie presst, ohne dass Sie ihn sehen oder berühren, fragen Sie sich, wie er aussehen, sich anfühlen und schmecken mag. Und stellen sie sich vor, was Sie mit ihm anstellen werden, sobald die Wäsche weg ist. Wenn sie dann nackt sind, spüren Sie, wie sich der Körper ihres Partners an Ihrem reibt. Wie sich die Muskeln bewegen…wie sein Penis zwischen ihren Pobacken gleitet – diese extrem erotischen Empfindungen entzünden Ihre Leidenschaft. Es ist sehr erregend, von einem anderen Körper bedeckt zu werden, von ihm gehalten und an ihn gedrückt zu werden. (1)_

Dem blonden Mann stand der Mund ein wenig offen. Seine Vorahnung wurde immer schlimmer. Sicher er bezweifelte in keinem Sinne was dort geschrieben stand, vor allem den letzten Satz nicht. Alleine die Vorstellung daran machte ihn halb wahnsinnig.

_Die Kraft der Berührungen_

_Letztendlich gehören zur Frottage eine ganze Reihe von Empfindungen, ob nun Haut an Haut, Kleidung auf Kleidung. Bei der Frottage geht es auch um Orte und Situationen, Fantasien und Fetische. Wenn all diese Elemente eine Rolle spielen, kann das sehr erotisch sein. Lassen Sie also Ihrer Vorstellungskraft freien Lauf, und finden sie heraus, wie ein wenig Reiben und Wetzen ihr Liebesleben aufmöbeln kann. (1)_

/Fetische….oh Gott was kann es denn da für Fetische geben/ darüber wollte der Blonde lieber gar nicht nachdenken. Etwas zögerlich blätterte er auf die nächste Seite.

_Ihre Aufgabe: Stellen sie sich vor, sie stehen ihrem Partner gegenüber, haben ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und sie küssen sich sanft. Sie beide wissen dass dies nicht bei einer Umarmung und einem Kuss bleibt. Stellen sie sich vor wie ihr Partner anfängt sich an ihnen zu reiben! Wie er anfängt ihre Lust zu steigern! Versuchen sie es doch, denken sie fest an das was ihr Partner gerade macht, auch wenn er nicht da ist. Hey daran ist nichts pervers, sie wollen doch was lernen, oder? Wie sie sich die Reibungen beschaffen können? Na ein wenig Phantasie haben sie doch, ein Kissen, eine Sofalehne, bewegen sie sich!! Und um Gottes Willen halten sie nicht den Gegenstand für ihren Partner. Nein, denken sie nur dabei an ihren Partner! Wenn es unerträglich für sie wird, dann wissen sie ja anhand er letzten zwei Tage, wie sie ihre Lust befriedigen können!! (2)_

„DAS ist ein Scherz….", murmelte Ranmaru. Und legte das Buch bei Seite. Er sollte sich reiben? Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. /Also langsam wird es mir dann doch zu bunt…welcher Clown hat dieses Buch geschrieben…/.

In seinen Gedanken malte er sich die absolut lachhaftesten Sachen aus. Wie er im Wohnzimmer stand und sein Becken an der Sofalehne rieb. / Na klar…und dabei stell ich mir dann vor es wäre Enjoji oder wie…/. Er musste lachen und sein lachen wurde noch um einiges mehr als sich die nächste Vorstellung in seinen Kopf drückte.

Wie er an einem Türrahmen stand und sich an der Kante anfing zu reiben. Er sah sich schon laut aufstöhnen, weil es ja wohl nichts Erotischeres gab als es an einem Türrahmen zu machen. /Nein danke das ist Enjojis Ding, dem würde ich zutrauen, dass er es nach und nach an jedem unsere Türrahmen machen würde…/.

Ranmaru blickte nach links auf Kissen welches dort lag und schüttelte gleich den Kopf. Der nächste Blick fiel auf seine Decke welche über seinen Beinen lag. /Also so nötig hab ich es nun auch wieder nicht…, dachte er etwas beschämt, legte sich nun richtig hin und schaltet das Licht aus.

Wie schon an den Tagen zuvor bekam er diese ganze Sache nicht aus dem Kopf. Wenn dann wollte er alles durchziehen, denn er glaubte mittlerweile ernst und fest an die Wirkung, welches das Buch auf ihn und seine Art haben könnte. Doch fiel es ihm sehr schwer sich vorzustellen sich an irgendwas zu reiben und dabei an Enjoji zu denken. Er seufzt leise.

Nein, er konnte es nicht. Das ging dann doch viel zu sehr unter seine Gürtellinie. /Im wahrsten sinne des Wortes…, dachte er und zwang sich mit Erfolg zum Einschlafen.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde er von einem lauten Schlag geweckt. Er saß Kerzengerade im Bett und sah sich um. Was war das gewesen. Es wurde leuchtend hell im Zimmer und kurz nachdem es wieder dunkel war, gab es einen erneuten lauten Schlag. Aus Reflex klammerte er sich an seine verwühlte Decke. Wie Ranmaru Gewitter hasste. Er hatte schiere Angst davor. Wieder wurde es hell, doch dieses Mal ließ der Donner ein wenig auf sich warten. /Oh lass es verschwinden, hau ab…geh weg…bitteee…/ bettelte er.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie er sich an die zusammengerollte Decke klammerte. Sie lang in einem länglichen Knäuel da und er umklammerte sie mit den Armen sowie mit den Beinen. /Oh nein…das werde ich nicht tun…, dachte er als ihm die Aufgabe wieder in den Kopf kam.

Erneut blitze und donnerte es und Ranmaru zuckte heftig zusammen.  
/Uahhh…welche Ironie…., meckerte in seinen Gedanken. /Ok…wenn ich dadurch dieses Gewitter vergessen kann…tu ich alles…/.

Langsam bewegte er seine Hüften ein wenig. Rieb sich mit der Vorderseite leicht an der Decke, hauptsächlich mit dem unteren Bereich. Langsam schloss er die Augen, versuchte wirklich an Enjoji zu denken. Und es gelang ihm. Er dachte fest daran wie er in Enjojis Armen lag, dieser ihm sanft über den Rücken strich und sie sich leicht aneinander rieben.

Ranmaru war so in seinen Gedanken vertieft dass er nicht mitbekam, dass erstens das Gewitter vorbei und zweitens sein Glied mittlerweile steif vor Erregung war. Immer stärker rieb er sich an der Decke, tief in Gedanken bei Enjoji. Mit der einen Hand wanderte er unter sein Pyjama Oberteil und begann sich sanft zu streicheln, seine Brustwarzen zusätzlich zu necken.

Er trieb sich den Berg der Lust immer höher, ohne es bewusst wahr zu nehmen. Irgendwann löste er sich von der Decke, keuchte leise und führte die noch untätige Hand unter seine Hose. Er umschloss sein steifes Glied und massierte es bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und den mühvoll erklimmten Berg der Lust mit einem lauten Aufschrei hinunterfiel.

Schwer atmend lag er da…öffnete nur langsam die Augen. Genau so langsam wurde ihm bewusst was er dort eben getan hatte. /Ich glaub das nicht…., dachte er belustigend. /Aber jetzt muss ich duschen und mich umziehen…/.

Als Ranmaru am nächsten Morgen das Haus seines Großvaters betrat stand Kurebayashi vor ihm. „Oh…sie sind wieder gesund?" Stellte Ranmaru mit freundlicher Stimme fest. „Ja, ich danke Ihnen, dass sie mich vertreten haben, aber wenn sie möchten können sie sich jetzt privaten Dingen widmen…".

Ranmaru lächelte und hörte gleich die Rufe seines Großvaters aus dem Nachbarzimmer. Er verabschiedete sich von Kurebayashi und betrat dann das Zimmer seines Großvaters. „Du siehst blass aus Ranmaru, hast du nicht gut geschlafen?" Erkundigte sich der alte Mann rasch, als sich Ranmaru ihm gegenüber setzte.  
„Doch ich habe sogar sehr gut geschlafen…" und dies war nicht gelogen. „Das Gewitter…", „Hab ich kaum mitbekommen" fiel Ranmaru dem Alten Mann ins Wort und lächelte. „Wie kommt das? Du hast doch sonst solche Panik vor Gewitter…". „Ach ich hab mir einfach schöne Gedanken gemacht, und bin wieder eingeschlafen…!" /Wie wahr…./ schmunzelte Ranmaru in Gedanken.

Der Blonde genoss seine freien Tag, er schlenderte gemütlich durch die Stadt. Ging ein Eis essen und unterhielt sich mit Studienkollegen die er zufällig in der Stadt traf.  
Erst nach zwanzig Uhr betrat er wieder seine Wohnung. Und dieses Mal hielt ihn nichts auf, er verschwand sofort im Schlafzimmer, zog sich um und legte sich ins Bett. Begierig weiter zu lesen und weiter zu lernen…


	6. Chapter 6

Das Buch der Liebe – Kapitel 6

_Tag 5_

_Oralsex_

_Jemand behauptete mal dass es keine schlechten Blowjobs gibt. Das stimmt nicht. Es gibt grauenhafte Blowjobs, mittelmäßige Blowjobs und glücklicherweise auch unglaublich gute Blowjobs. Was schlechte von gutem oder gar von umwerfendem Oralsex unterscheidet, hängt teilweise von der Vorliebe desjenigen ab, der ihn hält. Aber es gibt ein Paar Techniken, die garantieren, dass die Glücklichen, die ihn an sich erleben dürfen, immer wieder kommen – möglicherweise in mehr als nur einer Beziehung. (1)_

Ranmaru seufzte schwer. Dies war eines der Sachen vor denen er Panik hatte, er kam sich jedes mal so unbeholfen vor. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass seine Versuche in die Sparte grauenhafte Blowjobs gehören würden.  
Auch wenn Enjoji das wohl anders sah.

_Hingabe_

_Beim Oralsex geht es gewissermaßen um die Verehrung des Penis und – zumindest ein wenig – auch um die Verehrung des Mannes, dem er gehört. Geben wir es doch zu!! Na und??  
Der Penis ist ein wunderschönes Körperteil, warum sollten wir ihm nicht ab und zu ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit widmen? Wenn sie jemanden Oral befriedigen, feiern Sie dieses Körperteil geradezu. Ihn in den Mund zu nehmen, daran zu lutschen, ihn zu lecken, ihn zu schmecken und ihn zu liebkosen. All dies sind Möglichkeiten, sich einem Penis und dessen, was man mit ihm machen kann, zu erfreuen.  
Oralsex ist auch eine besondere Art von Unterwerfung unter dem Partner, für dessen Lust man zu sorgen hat. Aber es hat auch etwas mit Macht zu tun. Sie haben seinen wertvollsten und empfindlichsten Körperteil im Mund. Sie kontrollieren seine Lust. Viele Männer genießen diese Rolle, und für mache ist dieses Gefühl befriedigender als andere Sexpraktiken. Ihren Freund oral zu befriedigen ist das intimste Geschenk, das Sie mit ihm machen können. (1)_

So hatte Ranmaru diese ganze Sache noch nie gesehen. Aber er bezweifelte das es alles so einfach war. Er konnte sich genau daran erinnern wie er sich gefühlt hatte als er es das erste Mal versucht hatte. /Wie ein unerfahrener Trollpatsch…, dachte er mürrisch.

_Tipps und Techniken_

_- Achten die darauf, den Penis ihres Liebhabers nicht mit den Zähnen zu verletzten. Decken Sie sie am besten mit den Lippen ab.  
- Vergessen sie die Hoden nicht! Es wird ihn zum Wahnsinn treiben, wenn Sie mit ihnen Spielen.  
- Nehmen sie einen Eiswürfel in den Mund, bevor Sie ihren Partner oral befriedigen. Er wird diese Heiß-Kalte Empfindung genießen.  
- Es wird nicht umsonst so genannt: Blasen Sie über seine feuchte Haut, um ihn noch mehr zu Stimulieren.  
- Schauen sie zwischendurch immer wieder in die Augen, während Sie ihn verwöhnen. (1)_

Mehrmals hatte sich Ranmaru damit beschäftigt diese Tipps durchzulesen. /Eiswürfel….hmmm, das ist eine gute Idee…erst das Glied taub machen damit er überhaupt nix mehr merkt haha, dachte er ironisch.

_Ihre Aufgabe: Nun gut, dass müssen selbst wir zugeben, kaum ein Mensch ist so beweglich um an sich selbst einen Blowjob durchzuführen. Aber das ist auch gut so, wie sehe das denn aus? Aber sie können trotzdem üben. Wozu hat Gott die Bananen erschaffen? Üben sie daran, lecken sie sie, saugen sie vorsichtig an ihr. Aber bitte machen sie mit dem Penis ihres Geliebten nicht das was sie am Ende mit der Banane machen!! Keine Scheu…eine Banane kann nicht beißen, dass können lediglich SIE!! (2)_

/Die glauben auch das jeder Mensch Bananen zu Hause hat…, Ranmaru lachte leise. Denn zufällig hatte er gestern welche gekauft. Normalerweise hatte er keine zu Hause, da Enjoji, wenn er diese schon sah, total schlecht wurde. Aber er Ranmaru liebte sie. Aber noch nie war er darauf gekommen, einer Banane einen Blowjob zu machen. Er hatte viel lieber immer genüsslich hineingebissen.

Aber mit dieser Aufgabe hatte Ranmaru ausnahmsweise mal keine Probleme. Er hatte sich gleich das Bündel Bananen mit ins Zimmer geholt.

Der Blonde schien schon geahnt zu haben, dass die erste für seine absoluten Bananengelüste drauf gehen würde. Eiskalt hatte er nachdem er die Banane geschält hatte ein großes Stück abgebissen.  
Danach konnte er sich vor lachen nicht mehr halten.  
Auch die zweite erlebte so ihr bitteres Ende. /So wird das nichts…man kann einem Bananensüchtigen doch nicht als Aufgabe geben nur an der zu nuckeln…das ist ja eine Herausforderung gegen meine Gelüste…/.

Das diese hundertprozentig nichts wurde war Ranmaru klar, aber ihm fiel auch nichts anders ein, wo er dieses, lecken und saugen dran versuchen könnte. Er versuchte es einfach indem er die Schale dranließ, doch gleich machte sich ein absolut bittere Geschmack in seinem Mund breit. /Uaääää eklig…./.

Aber gegen den bitteren Geschmack ließ sich ja was machen. Enjoji hatte seit neusten eine Fevel für Kondome jeglicher Geschmacksrichtungen, ausnahmen Banane. Er wühlte in Enjojis kleiner Schublade und wurde ziemlich schnell fündig. In der rechten Hand hatte er eins mit Schoko Geschmack und in der linken eins mit Erdbeere. Nach einem kurzen Moment nachdenken, entschied er sich für das mit Erdbeere.

/Wenn mich jetzt jemand sehen könnte…, dachte der Blonde als er das Kondom über die feste Banane zog. /Das wäre oberpeinlich…/.  
Einen kleinen Moment blickte Ranmaru auf sein Kunstwerk in seiner linken Hand bevor er sich einen Spaß daraus machte, das Kondom zu kosten indem er genüsslich von unten nach oben über die Banane leckte. Innerlich lachte er schon wieder.

Ranmaru kam sich absolut albern vor, aber er machte trotzdem weiter, schließlich wusste keiner was er gerade machte. Vorsichtig stülpte er seine Lippen um die Banane, kitzelte mit der Zunge ein wenig über die harte spitze. Einige Zeit lang schaffte es der Blonde, ernst bei der Sache zu bleiben, und ihm viel auf das dies was er gerade eben tat eigentlich nichts anders war, als was er auch bei Enjoji versucht hatte, nur ihm war das peinlich das er ihm dabei zusah.

Ranmaru erwachte am nächsten Morgen nicht so früh wie die letzten Tage. Erst das klingeln ihres Telefons holte in aus den Träumen. „Ja…." Keuchte Ranmaru als er aus dem Bett gesprungen und in den Flur zum Telefon gerannt war. „Ich dachte schon du wärst nicht zu Hause…", meckerte sein schwarzhaariger Freund. „E-entschuldige….ich hab noch geschlafen…", Ranmaru musste erst mal richtig wach werden. Müde rieb er sich die Augen.

„Wie…schau mal auf die Uhr…hast du verschlafen oder wie?". Enjoji wunderte sich doch sehr über diese Uhrzeit, es müsste wenn er richtig gerechnet hatte fast halb elf in Japan sein. Ranmaru war der absolute Frühaufsteher. „Ne-nein verschlafen nicht….ich hab es nur nicht geschafft früh aufzustehen…wie geht es dir…".

„Perfekt, ich ruf eigentlich nur an weil ich dir sagen wollte, dass ich heute Abend schon nach Hause komme…", „Was??" schrie Ranmaru fast. „Sag bloß du freust dich nicht?" Schmollte der Schwarzhaarige. „Nein…DOCH, natürlich…aber wie kommt es das du nach nicht mal einer Woche schon wieder kommst?" Ranmaru konnte das schwere Seufzen seines Freundes hören.

„Ist was passiert…?" Fragte der Blonde nun deutlich unruhig. „Ja und nein…ich vermiss dich eben…", „Aber das ist doch kein Grund das Praktikum abzubrechen…schon…aber deswegen darfst du das nicht abbrechen…". Enjoji lachte. „Lass mich doch erst mal ausreden Ran-chan… die Firma ist über Nacht in Flammen aufgegangen…keiner weiß wie es passiert ist, und da man für mich keinen Ersatzplatz gefunden hat werden mir die wenigen Tage als volles angerechnet…ich kann auch jetzt nicht mehr so lange telefonieren, ich steh schon am Flughafen…also bis heute abend, naja Nacht trifft es besser…Ich liebe dich….", nach dieses Worten legte Enjoji auf. Ranmaru starrte verdattert auf den Hörer. „Ich dich auch…", flüsterte er, auch wenn er wusste das Enjoji das nicht mehr hören würde und legte auf.

„Ach du meine Güte…" schrie er kurze Zeit später, als ihm erst wirklich bewusst wurde was Enjoji gesagt hatte. /Ich muss aufräumen….dringend…ahh und das Buch…da fehlen mir noch zwei Kapitel so ein mist…nein drei fehlen….ahhhh naja gut eins kann ich mir heute Mittag noch durchlesen…./

Aus dem Vorhaben das nächste Kapitel im Buch der Liebe am Mittag zu lesen, wurde nichts, Ranmaru war mit aufräumen und einkaufen beschäftigt gewesen. Und zu allem Übel wollte sein Großvater mit ihm reden. Als er danach wieder die Wohnung betrat war es draußen schon dunkel… /Jetzt oder nie…, dachte er, ließ alles stehen und liegen und ging ins Schlafzimmer.


	7. Chapter 7

Das Buch der Liebe – Kapitel 7

_Tag 6_

_Analsex_

_Analsex ist für die meisten Männer ein völliges Rätsel. Analsex muss nicht wehtun, es geht ganz einfach und wird Ihnen sehr viel Spaß machen. Alles, was sie dazu brauchen, ist ein bisschen Geduld, Übung und jede Menge Gleitmittel. (1)_

/Ach echt….irgendwie mag ich das Kapitel nicht…, dachte Ranmaru und blätterte eine Seite weiter.

Die Grundlagen

_Warum sollte jemand Analsex haben? Ganz einfach: Wenn man es richtig macht, fühlt es sich toll an. Das Rektum ist eine sehr sensible Stelle. Außerdem regiert die Prostata sehr gut auf Stimulationen, und beim Analsex widmet man ihr automatisch eine gewisse Aufmerksamkeit. Dazu kommt die tiefe psychische Befriedigung, die beim Analsex zu der Körperlichen Lust hinzukommt. (1)_

Das konnte der Blonde nur bestätigen, wenn man es richtig machte, so wie Enjoji, dann war das wirklich mehr als geil. Aber das musste er seinem Freund ja nicht sagen, bevor dieser es als Dauererlaubnis annehmen würde.

_Die Muskeln entspannen_

_Der Schließmuskel ist ein Muskelring, der sich öffnet und schließt. Damit Analsex nicht wehtut, muss man ihn dazu bringen, sich freiwillig zu öffnen. Das geschieht durch Entspannung des Muskels. Dazu muss sich der ganze Körper entspannen. Stimulieren sie den Anus mit Finger, Zunge oder was ihnen sonst noch einfällt. Bereiten sie ihn gut vor, vergewissern sie sich, dass Ihr Partner völlig entspannt ist, bevor sie mit Ihrem Penis in ihn eindringen. Wichtig, verwenden sie viel Gleitmittel, lassen sie ihn sich daran gewöhnen, was passiert. Und noch viel wichtiger, dringen sie langsam Stück für Stück vor.  
(1,2)_

Ein schweres Seufzen entwich Ranmarus Mund. Das war alles leichter gesagt als getan…

_Ihre Aufgabe: Auch wenn sie es jetzt nicht glauben. Auch hier haben wir eine zuckersüße Aufgabe für sie, die ihnen eindeutig die Sinne rauben wird. Haben sie einen Dildo zur Hand? Schauen sie nicht so geschockt!! Wenn sie keinen haben, dann sicherlich ihr Geliebter…er ist doch ein gesunder Mann oder? Nein dies ist keine Anspielung auf sie!! Suchen sie diesen erst mal. Wenn sie ihn haben kommen wir zur eigentlichen Aufgabe. Oh sie ahnen es oder? Dann muss man ja nicht mehr viel sagen, entspannen sie sich wie wir es geschildert haben…und haben sie Spaß. Ach ja…schöner wird's wenn ihr Geliebter eher auf Vibratoren steht (2)_

Ranmarus Mund öffnete sich von Satz zu Satz weiter. Jetzt war der Autor dieses Buch doch ein klein wenig zu weit gegangen. War der übergeschnappt? Ranmaru las die Aufgabe nochmals durch, aber nicht ein Wort hatte sich verändert. /Erstens…hat Enjoji wetten keinen Dildo oder Vibrator zu Hause und auch wenn,…ach darüber brauch ich nicht nachzudenken…er hat so was nicht…er hat mich und braucht das Ding doch gar nicht…und außerdem…wenn er so einen hätte dann…uahhhh nein NICHT ENJOJI…./.

Entschlossen diese Aufgabe nicht bewältigen zu können schlug Ranmaru das Buch zu und erhob sich vom Bett. Dann würde er eben ein wenig Fernsehen. Gerade als er das Schlafzimmer verlassen wollte fiel ihm ein, dass es wetten nicht gut wäre wenn Enjoji das Buch sehen würde, also schnappte er dies und versteckte es in seinem Teil des Kleiderschrankes.

Aber irgendwie kam Ranmaru nicht weiter als in den Flur. Auch wenn diese Aufgabe wirklich weit unter die Gürtellinie geschlagen hatte, so interessierte es ihn schon ein wenig, ob Enjoji nicht vielleicht doch etwas vor ihm hütete. /Wenn ich Enjoji wäre, was ich zum Glück nicht bin…wo würde ich so was verstecken?/ Auch nach einiger Zeit des Denkens, hatte er keine Idee, wo Enjoji so ein Ding verstecken könnte. ER glaubte eben fest daran, dass sein Freund so etwas nicht besaß.

Wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht vorangetrieben fing Ranmaru an, feinsäuberlich das Schlafzimmer auf den Kopf zu stellen. Er suchte in Enjojis Kleiderschrank, doch dort fand er nichts außer einiger Alten Fotoalben von ihm und seine saubere Kleidung. Auch seinen eigenen Schrank wälzte er durch, auch wenn ihm dies als sehr unmöglich erschien.

Nachdem er die große Kommode durchgewühlt hatte ohne Erfolg, ließ er sich auf dem Bett nieder. /Ich wusste es doch, Enjoji hat so was nicht…./. Sein Blick fiel auf das Nachttischschränkchen seines Freundes. /Ok, letzter Versuch, aber außer einen Haufen Kondome finde ich dort eh nichts…./. Er zog die Schublade ein Stück auf und sah seine Bestätigung, alles voller Kondome. Der Blonde musste grinsen, er wühlte ein wenig in der Schublade rum und nach wurde sehr schnell eines Besseren belehrt.  
/ Ach ja…schöner wird's wenn ihr Geliebter eher auf Vibratoren steht….ahhhhhhhh Enjoji ich glaub es nicht….das uahhhh/

Ranmaru starrte auf den dunkelblauen Vibrator in seiner rechten Hand. /Für was bitte hat der einen Vibrator….so oft wie der sich in mir befindet, hat der doch überhaupt keine Zeit für das Ding hier…./.

Tausende von Fragen, auf die der Blonde keine Antwort bekommen würde schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Jetzt war die Möglichkeit diese unnatürliche Aufgabe zu erledigen um einiges größer geworden, nur noch der Mut dies zu tun, fehlte Ranmaru.

/Ich sehe es schon kommen…., dachte Ranmaru leicht amüsiert und doch gleichzeitig peinlich berührt. In Ranmarus Kopf entwickelte sich gerade das Peinlichste vom Peinlichen. Wie er, dieser Aufgabe nachkommt, genüsslich das Kondom über den Vibrator zieht, sich dann selbst entkleidet und anfängt sich sanft zu berühren. Wie er einiges an Gleitmittel auf seinen Fingern verteilt und diesen versucht, Stück für Stück durch seinen verspannten Muskelring zu drücken. Nicht das dies das schlimme an der Vorstellung war, im Gegenteil, bis hier hin fand der Jüngere es sogar noch erregend. Seine Horrorvision lag darin, dass er mit einiger Mühe den Vibrator in sich eingeführt hatte, diesen auf eine leichte Vibration eingestellt hatte und zusätzlich noch sein steifes Glied massierte. Und dann auf einmal steht Enjoji vor ihm.

Ranmaru schüttelte wild den Kopf, als wolle er diese Vision herausschütteln und blickte wieder auf den Vibrator. Schnell legte er diesen dorthin wo er ihn gefunden hatte. Er würde es nicht machen, für alles Geld der Welt nicht.

Die Sonne war untergegangen und auf der stark befahren Straße vor dem Haus kehrte Stille ein. Ranmaru lag auf dem Sofa und schlief friedlich. Der Fernseher dudelte sein gewöhnliches Programm vor sich her. Ein leises Keuchen trat über die Lippen des blonden Mannes und er wand sich leicht unter der dünnen Baumwolldecke. „Hmmm….mehr….", hauchte er im Schlaf und stöhnte leise.

Abrupt öffnete er die Augen und blicke an die Decke. /Ein Traum…uahhh nur ein Traum…/. Sein Herz begann sich ein klein wenig zu beruhigen. Als sich der junge Mann aufsetzte, spürte er deutlich die ‚stehenden' Auswirkungen seinen Traumes. „Nein…das kann doch nicht wahr sein…" meckerte er leise vor sich her während sein Körper nach der Erlösung schrie.

Einen kleinen Moment überlegte er, was er gegen sein kleines pulsierendes Problem machen konnte und sogleich kam ihm eine eiskalte Dusche in den Kopf.

Träge erhob er sich von Sofa, schaltete den Fernseher aus und ging Richtung Bad. Doch bevor er die Badezimmertür geöffnet hatte, schwankten seine Gedanken an die Aufgabe.

Jetzt in diesem Moment, in seiner ‚stehenden' Lage, war er dazu bereit. Schnellen Schrittes betrat er das Schlafzimmer, zündete ein Paar Kerzen an und befreite sich von seiner störenden Kleidung.

Ein Blick auf den kleinen silbernen Wecker auf dem Nachttisch verriet ihm, dass er noch genügend Zeit hatte, bevor der Schwarzhaarige nach Hause kommen würde.

Erneut kramte er den Vibrator aus Enjojis Schublade und legte ihn, sowie ein Kondom und die Tube Gleitcreme neben sich. Er war verrückt, eindeutig durchgeknallt. Und das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, er empfand es nicht als schlimm.

Gemütlich legte er sich auf dem Bett nach hinten, schloss seine Auge und ließ seine Hände über seinen Körper streichen. Schnell jagte das kochende Blut durch seine Adern und sein Glied schmerzte vor Erregung. Er ließ sich Zeit, streichelte sich von seinem Hals über die Schultern zwirbelte und neckte seine Brustwarzen, bis diese sich hart aufrichteten und wanderte dann tiefer.

Er winkelte ein Bein an und strich mit einer Hand, kaum merkbar über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel. Ein leises Stöhnen verlor sich über seine, vor Erregung leicht geöffneten Lippen.

Einen Moment lang umschloss er sein Glied und massierte dies leicht. Er musste sich zusammen reißen, denn sonst wäre es gleich um ihn geschehen. Er hörte auf, sich selbst zu berühren, drehte sich auf die Seite und brachte seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle.

Wie in Trance griff er nach dem Gleitmittel und verteilte etwas auf seinen Fingern. Er wollte es jetzt wissen. Der Blonde führte seine Hand zu seinem Hintern, strich mit einem Finger über den verspannten Muskelring.  
Der erste Versuch mit einem Finger durch den engen Ring zu dringen schlug fehl. /Ich muss mich entspannen…, dachte er gierig.

Wieder rieb er mit seinem Finger über den Muskelring, schloss seine Augen, streichelte sich mit der anderen Hand über den Oberkörper und genoss die Gefühle, welche von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatten.

Immer wieder keuchte er leise. Das zweite Mal hatte er keine Probleme mit einem Finger einzudringen, der vorher sehr verspannte Muskelring schien sich in Gelee verwandelt zu haben. Er bewegte seinen Finger ein wenig und stöhnte bei jeder neuen Empfindung leise auf. Immer gieriger wurde er und kurze Zeit später nahm er den zweiten Finger hinzu, bewegte diesen im Rhythmus des ersten.

Das musste reichen, er wollte endlich dieses Ding in sich spüren. Der Blonde zog seine Finger zurück, schnappte sich überaus gierig den Vibrator und zog darüber ein Kondom.

Viel von der glitschigen Masse verteilte er auf den Vibrator, bevor er diesen zu seinem Anus führte. Ganz langsam schob er den sehr kühlen Stab durch den engen Muskelring und stöhnte dabei heiß auf.  
Es war ein atemberaubendes Gefühl, ganz anders als mit Enjoji. Nicht das dieses Gefühl besser wäre, aber es war etwas besonderes, weil er es schaffte diese ohne jemanden zu erwecken.

Während sich der blonde Mann sanft mit der einen Hand weiter streichelte, stellte er die Vibrationen auf die kleinste Stufe und bewegte den Vibrator zusätzlich noch. Ein lang gezogenes, lautes Stöhnen entfloh seinem Mund und ihm war klar, dass er diesen atemberaubenden Gefühle nicht mehr lange stand halten könnte, ihnen unterliegen würde.

Ranmaru brauchte den Vibrator keine Stufe höher zu stellen, denn seine Gedanken waren schon lange fernab der Realität. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, er zitterte vor Erregung am ganzen Körper und kam mit einem Aufschrei zu seinem Höhepunkt.

Der Vibrator glitt nach der Verspannung automatisch aus ihm. Der Blonde lag mit geschlossenen Augen, leicht geröteten Wangen und geöffneten Mund da. Nur langsam fing sein Atem an sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Ein „Klack" drang in seine Ohren. Einen Moment fragte er sich was dies eben gewesen sein könnte, doch sogleich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
Er sprang aus dem Bett und blickte aus dem Fenster. Und ja, wie erwartet sah er Enjoji, der gerade den Taxifahrer bezahlte.

Sein Herz wurde von einer wohligen Wärme umhüllt, als er seinen Geliebten betrachtete /Scheiße…, Ranmaru wirbelte herum, schlüpfte in seinen Kimono und blickte sich im Schlafzimmer um. So wie es hier gerade aussah, sprach es Bände, und vor allem die Flecken auf dem Bettlaken, die er eben nicht vermeiden konnte.

So schnell er nur konnte, säuberte er den Vibrator, entsorgte das Kondom und zog das Bett ab. Es neu zu beziehen würde er jetzt nicht schaffen, denn so durfte ihn Enjoji nicht sehen, ihm standen die Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus noch deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das Bettzeug stopfte er in die kleine silberne Tonne, welche in der Ecke des Zimmers stand und für die Wäsche da war, welche gewaschen werden muss.

Nur wie konnte er jetzt Enjoji aus dem Weg gehen, am liebsten würde er ihm um den Hals fallen vor Freude, aber das durfte er nicht. Duschen, dass war die beste Lösung. Schnell verschwand er ins Bad, machte die Tür zu und ließ seinen Kimono achtlos auf den Boden rutschen.

Er drehte das Wasser an und stieg nachdem es warm geworden war darunter. Er hörte gerade noch wie die Haustür sich öffnete.

„Ranmaru?" Rief der Schwarzhaarige vom Flur aus, doch er bekam keine Antwort. /Komisch, dachte er, gerade weil er eben noch Licht im Schlafzimmer gesehen hatte, wenn es auch sehr matt war. Er stellte seine Tasche ab und ging Richtung Schlafzimmer, als er die Tür öffnet war dieses leer. Etwas verdattert starrte er auf das Bett, normalerweise, wenn Ranmaru die Betten abgezogen hatte, machte er danach gleich frische Bettwäsche drauf.

Ein leises Rauschen drang in Enjojis Ohren und ließ ihn lächeln. Jetzt wusste er, wo sein blonder Geliebter war. Gleich ging er Richtung Bad und öffnete die Tür so leise wie möglich.  
Ranmaru stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm unter der Dusche.

Enjoji schmunzelte bei dem Anblick und blieb einen Moment regungslos stehen um Ranmaru einfach zu beobachten. In seiner Hose machte sich ein gewisses Teil selbstständig, als er Ranmaru beim Einseifen beobachtete. /Also bitte, ich bin nicht mal so lange wie geplant weg und der steht gleich wieder wie eine eins…naja tut er auch wenn ich nur 2 Stunden weg war…, grinsend schloss Enjoji leise die Tür hinter sich und entledigte sich seiner absolut störenden Kleidung.

Ranmaru hatte ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt. Ihm war zwar klar das Enjoji in der Wohnung war, aber nicht das er sich gerade zu ihm unter die Dusche stellte. Zu sehr war der Blonde in Gedanken versunken.

Erst als Enjoji seine Arme um Ranmarus Hüften schlang um ihn eng an sich zu ziehen, kehrte Ranmaru aus den Gedanken in die Realität zurück.  
Der Blonde konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Sag bitte nicht, dass du in diesem dauergeilen Zustand die ganze Woche rum gelaufen bist…", Ranmaru war Enjojis steifes Glied, nicht entgangen. Wie denn auch, er spürte es deutlich an seinem Körper. „Hmm…seit wann bist du so frech…", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und knuffte seinem Gelibeten spielerisch in die Seite.

Ranmaru löste sich aus seinen Armen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Seit du mich nicht mal anständig begrüßt wenn du nach Hause kommst…".  
Ranmaru räusperte sich leise als er Enjoji von oben bis unten musterte. Verspürte er gerade den Gedanken, seinen Freund einen zu blasen. /Ohweia…dieses Buch ist nicht gut für mich…/.

Enjoji legte einen Finger unter Ranmarus Kinn und hob es ein wenig an. Er blickte ihm tief in die Augen und sagte dann lächelnd: „Schatz, ich bin zu Hause…" /und sehne mich nach deinem Loch…/. Enjoji dachte den letzen Teil zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit lieber mal. Sanft küsste er Ranmaru.  
„So ist das brav…", sagte Ranmaru dann zufrieden. /Du hattest wetten noch Hintergedanken…, Ranmaru kannte seinen Freund doch gut genug und dessen Blick hatte ihn neben seiner eindeutig stehenden Männlichkeit eiskalt verraten.

„Hmmm…", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und begann sich von Ranmarus Hals mit Küssen weiter abwärts zu bewegen. Einen Moment umspielte er dessen Brustwarzen mit der Zunge und entlockte Ranmaru ein leises Keuchen. /Oh man ich werde schon genauso unersättlich wie Enjoji, dachte Ranmaru, als er spürte wie die leichten Berührungen zwischen seinen Beinen wirkte. Natürlich war das Enjoji nicht entgangen, innerlich tanzte der Schwarzhaarige schon wieder vor Freude.

Während er sanft Ranmarus Hintern massierte, ging er in die Knie und leckte großzügig über das halb steife Glied des Blonden. Wieder keuchte Ranmaru leise auf.

„Ich war viel zu lange weg…", sagte Enjoji mehr zu sich, als zu Ranmaru, bevor er dessen Glied mit den Lippen umschloss und leicht daran saugte, die Eichel mit der Zungenspitze kitzelte.

Ranmaru sah einen Moment Sterne, der Pfeil der Erregung schoss ihm direkt in den Kopf. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die leicht kühlen Fließen, sah Enjoji an und vergrub eine Hand in dessen schwarzen nassen Haaren. Dieser Anblick war einfach göttlich, und die Wirkung atemberaubend, im wahrsten sinne des Wortes.

„Uhhh…Enjoji….nicht…das sonst komm ich gleich…lass mich dich richtig spüren…" keuchte Ranmaru und schloss seine Augen einen Moment. Enjoji ließ von ihm ab, sah erst kurz zu ihm hoch, bevor er sich aufrichtete. Hatte Ranmaru gerade gesagt das er ihn wollte?! Etwas fragend musterte er seinen Geliebten. Als Ranmaru die Augen wieder öffnete und Enjoji ansah, wurde er sogleich rot, erst jetzt wurde er sich seiner Worte bewusst.

„Dreh dich um Ran-chan…", Enjoji küsste ihn nochmals sanft bevor sich Ranmaru umdrehte. Sanft strichen seine Hände an dem schlanken muskulösen Körper entlang. Er hauchte zarte Küsse in Ranmarus Nacken und drang im gleichen Moment mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Ziemlich überrascht stöhnte der Blonde auf.

„Du wolltest doch sicher noch ein wenig vorbereitet werden…", Enjoji grinste breit, zum Glück konnte das Ranmaru nicht sehen. Der Blonde sagte dazu nicht ein Wort, sondern konzentrierte sich auf dieses Gefühl.  
Hatte er das heute nicht schon mal und das war gar nicht mal so lange her. Nein Stopp, das hier war was anderes, es war Enjoji und nicht Enjojis Vibrator. Ein ironisches Grinsen breitete sich kurz auf Ranmarus erregten Gesicht aus.

Enjoji bewegte seinen Finger gekonnt in Ranmaru, zog ihn nach einem kurzen Moment zurück und drang dann mit zwei Fingern ein. Er brauchte diesen gewissen Punkt nicht zu suchen, er wusste wo er war. Gleich rieb er fordernd gegen diesen Punkt und Ranmarus lautes Aufstöhnen erklang in seinen Ohren. Oh wie er dieses stöhnen liebte, es machte ihn noch um einiges heißer als er es bis jetzt war.

Noch kurze Zeit bewegte er seine Finger in dem Blonden, berührte immer wieder diesen Punkt und beschloss, dass dies reichen sollte, denn dort wo seine Finger im Moment noch waren, wollte er sein, sein Schwanz, sein ganzer Körper.

Ein Murren erklang als der Schwarzhaarige seine Finger zurückzog, aber als er langsam in ihn eindrang verschwand das murren und ein erneutes stöhnen drang aus Ranmarus Mund.

Enjoji verharrte einen kleinen Augenblick bevor er sich anfing langsam rein und raus zu bewegen. Auch aus seinem Mund kam nun ein leises und regelmäßiges Keuchen, vermischte sich mit dem von Ranmaru. Immer schneller, von der Lust angetrieben, wurden seine Stöße und als er selbst es kaum noch aushielt, wanderte er mit einer Hand nach vorne und umschloss das steife Glied seines Freundes.

Ranmaru hielt diese wirren erregenden Gefühle nicht mehr aus, er wollte sich noch einen Moment zügeln, doch sein Körper machte nicht mehr das was er wollte, mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen erreichte er seinen Höhepunkt, verspannte seinen ganzen Körper, schloss die Augen und riss Enjoji eiskalt mit sich.

„Sooo fertig…", Ranmaru grinste Enjoji an als er die Betten frisch bezogen hatte. „Wie kommt es, dass du sie noch nicht bezogen hattest?" Fragte Enjoji, und sprang regelrecht unter seine Decke. „Ich…ich …es hatte geklingelt…das Telefon und danach…habe ich …das …also total vergessen", mit leicht rotem Kopf kuschelte sich Ranmaru unter seine Decke. „Hey Ran-chan, dass sollte kein Vorwurf sein, ich war nur neugierig…".  
Gut das Enjoji nicht weiter nachhakte.

Eng aneinander geschlungen und beide überglücklich schliefen sie nach kurzer Zeit ein.

Ranmaru erwachte am nächsten morgen mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Er blinzelte einen Moment mit den Augen bis diese sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten. Irgendwas war anders an diesem Morgen, aber was? Verschlafen richtet er sich auf und erschrak wegen dem leisen Murren neben sich. /Enjoji…?/. Er blickte auf den schlafenden Mann neben sich, welcher ersatzweise nach einem Kissen griff und diese umschlang.

Ranmaru dachte einen Moment nach, bis ihm der ganze gestrige Abend wieder in den Kopf kam. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. Es war schön das Enjoji wieder da war.

Leise stand er auf, zog sich seinen Kimono an und schlich aus dem Zimmer. In der Küche stellte er erst mal die Kaffeemaschine an und betrachtete gierig, wie sich die Kanne mit frischem, heißen Kaffee füllte. Was sie wohl heute machen würden?

/Ach du scheiße…das Buch…, Ranmaru hatte es total vergessen. Da gab es doch noch zwei Kapitel. Wie bitte sollte er das jetzt machen, wo Enjoji wieder zu hause war?  
Der Blonde blickte auf die Uhr. Noch war es früh und Enjoji stand wetten nicht in den nächsten zwei bis drei Stunden auf, also hatte er doch noch Zeit.

Leise schlich er wieder ins Schlafzimmer, suchte das Buch heraus und verdrückte sich wieder in die Küche. /Wehe Kei…du stehst heute früher auf, drohte Ranmaru in Gedanken und schlug Kapitel sieben auf.


	8. Chapter 8

Das Buch der Liebe – Kapitel 8

_Tag 7_

_Die Stellungen_

_Die Missionarsstellung_

_Diese Stellung ermöglicht Augenkontakt beim Sex, und dass man sich dabei küssen und berühren kann, macht sie noch aufregender. Sie lässt dem Aktiven mehr Bewegungsfreiheit, und er kann tiefer in den anderen eindringen (wodurch die Prostata mehr stimuliert wird). Der passive Partner kann sich gut selbst befriedigen, und so können beide Partner gleichzeitig zum Höhepunkt kommen. (1)_

Ranmaru verdrehte die Augen. Diese Position war doch Standard. Was mehr oder weniger seine Schuld war, oder auch nicht. Aber es stimmte was in diesem Buch stand, aber hatte er sich dabei schon mal selbstbefriedigt? Nein, es war immer Enjoji der seine steife Erektion noch zusätzlich massierte.

Die Wangen des Blonden färbten sich leicht rot, als er sich vorstellte wie er sich während Enjoji ihn nahm selbstbefriedigte.

_Von hinten_

_Viele Männer mögen Analsex von hinten. Manchmal ist das angenehmer als die Stellung von Angesicht zu Angesicht, und es ermöglicht tiefere, schnellere und kraftvollere Stöße. Diese Stellung funktioniert im Knien, im Stehen und im Liegen, was sie gerade bei Partnern in unterschiedlicher Größe sehr beliebt macht. Um tiefer eindringen zu können, kann der Aktive den knienden Passiven an den Schultern Packen. (1)_

Auch diese Stellung kam Ranmaru mehr oder weniger bekannt vor. Nun ja im stehen, hauptsächlich die Dusche. /Schneller und kraftvollere Stöße…kein Wunder das Enjoji es in dieser Stellung so liebt…./. Er kicherte leise, legte das Buch kurz bei Seite und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

_Im Stehen_

_Diese Stellung kam zu Ruhm, weil in Filmen immer wieder jemand auf einen Schreibtisch oder die Küchentheke gehoben und dort penetriert wird. Sex im Stehen wird gerne mit Spontaneität und wilder Liebe assoziiert, weil er einer Leidenschaft entspringt, die außer Kontrolle geraten ist. Man denkt dabei an ungewöhnliche oder beengte Orte, an denen es nur im Stehen geht. (1)_

Der Blonde seufzte leise. Und überlegte unweigerlich welche –unnormalen Orte- sie schon im Stehen durch hatten. Eigentlich keinen, denn jedes Mal wenn Enjoji es versucht hatte, hatte er selbst ihn gekonnt abgeblockt. Warum eigentlich? /Wenn uns da jemand sehen würde…um Himmels willen…/.

_Hinweis:  
Sex im Stehen funktioniert am besten bei Männern ähnlicher Körpergrößen. Wenn Sie und Ihr Partner unterschiedlich groß sind, kann der Stoßwinkel eventuell unangenehm sein. (1)_

/Na lasst das bloß nicht Enjoji wissen, sonst will er das ja nur noch so…, dachte Ranmaru und sah schon das Wort Aufgabe…

_Ihre Aufgabe: Erkunden sie Ihre Wohnung, überlegen sie, in welchem Zimmer man welche Stellungen gut anwenden kann. Überlegen sie was man dazu braucht?! (2)_

Er klappte das Buch zu und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Was war das denn für eine Dumme Aufgabe. Wo war denn da der Sinn? Er nahm seine Tasse, drehte sie kurz in der Hand hin und her und trank dann einen kleinen Schluck.

Nun gut, er hatte bisher jede Aufgabe gemacht, warum nicht auch diese, schließlich war dieses Mal nicht wirklich was Schlimmes dabei.

Nachdem der Blonde seinen Kaffee getrunken hatte, schnappte er sich das Buch und versteckte es im Flur in einer Kommode, Enjoji würde da niemals drangehen, schließlich lagen da Putzmittel drin.

/Ok, wo fange ich an…?/ Fragte sich Ranmaru und beschloss gleich dort anzufangen wo er war, im Flur. Er blickte von der Haustür an der Wand entlang wo sich eine Garderobe befand. Sonst war nicht wirklich was im Flur. /Klar, er könnte mich an die freie Wand drücken…klasse, Stellung also im Stehen ….Schwachsinn…doch nicht im Flur, er lehnte sich an die Kommode hinter sich und betrachtet die andere Seite des Flures. Auch da fiel ihm nichts besseres ein.

/Achja…, Ranmaru blickte neben sich auf die Kommode. /Hmmm, da geht natürlich schon mehr…, ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. /Aber unbequem…, nach diesem Gedanken ging er ins Wohnzimmer, lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und blickte sich auch dort um. /Wohnzimmerschrank- Nein, Tisch – oha…nein der ist aus Glas…der wird dreckig….pfui, Sofa…naja hatten wir schon öfters…da gehen wohl so gut wie alle Stellungen…, hmmm der Teppich- schön flauschig….ist wohl mein Lieblings Ort nach dem Bett…, er kicherte leise.

Diese Aufgabe war doch absoluter Schwachsinn. Er ging wieder in die Küche, schenkte sich eine neue Tasse mit Kaffee ein und blickte sich auch hier um. Aber in der Küche Sex zu haben, konnte er mit seinem Gewissen irgendwie nicht vereinbaren. Er ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und starrte an die Decke.

Ob Enjoji sich auf Weihnachten freuen würde? Ob ihm das als Geschenk gefallen würde. /Wenn ich es überhaupt schaffe…/.

Nachdem Ranmaru die zweite Tasse Kaffee intus hatte, beschloss er sich erst mal frisch zu machen. Dann konnte er schließlich auch gleich noch das Bad unter die Lupe nehmen alla Stellungen.

„Morgen….", wurde Ranmaru mit freundlichen Worten empfangen als er das Bad betreten hatte. „Huch, du bist schon wach…ein Wunder…", der blonde Mann, lächelte seinen Freund an welcher in der Badewanne lag und es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte. „Du badest mal? Bist du krank?" Ranmaru seufzte leise und ging zum Waschbecken. „Nein, mir war eben mal danach…aber eigentlich wäre das viel schöner, wenn du zu mir kommen würdest…".  
„Enjoji, es ist früh morgens…", „Na und, haben wir eine ‚Man darf nur abends Baden' Regel entworfen…komm schon Ran-chan… büddeeeeeeeeeeeee". Enjoji setzte sein absolut süßestes Lächeln auf.  
„Oh man…na gut, bei dem Blick werde ich immer schwach…", Ranmaru lächelte und zog sich seinen Kimono aus.

„Dann mach auch ein wenig Platz…", doch Enjoji dachte nicht mal daran. Gekonnt zerrte er Ranmaru in die Badewanne und sorget für eine kleine Überschwemmung auf dem Boden. Aber das war ihm egal. Ranmaru saß auf seinen Beinen mit dem Blick direkt in Enjojis lüsterne Augen. „Oh Kei…denk nicht mal dran…".

„An was…?" Fragte dieser unschuldig und grinste gleich darauf viel sagend. „Vergiss es, nicht jetzt…", Ranmaru wurde leicht patzig und wollte sich aufrichten, doch Enjoji hielt in fest und zog ihn sogleich zu einem morgendlichen leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran.  
Ein Kuss bei dem selbst der Eisblock Namens Ranmaru schon fast schmolz.

Als Enjoji anfing die Brustwarzen seines Freundes zu necken, löste sich dieser aus dem Kuss. „Enjoji nicht…ich will nicht….bitte…", stammelte er. „Hm, du nicht, sicher? Dein Körper schon…", ohne eine weiter Vorwarnung umschloss der Schwarzhaarige das schlaffe Glied seines Geliebten und massierte es leicht.  
Ein leises Keuchen entwich Ranmarus Mund und er spürte sogleich die Folgen. „Du…bist …unmöglich….". „Ich weiß", hauchte Enjoji und umkreiste die mittlerweile stehenden Brustwarzen mit der Zunge. Als er sanft hinein biss, stöhne Ranmaru leise auf.

„Nun…was ist, soll ich weitermachen, oder lieber aufhören?" Fragte Enjoji und ließ von Ranmarus mittlerweile steifem Glied ab. „Das wagst du noch zu fragen…." Schimpfte dieser leise. „Ich meine…du willst ja nicht…".  
Ohhh wie Ranmaru diese Spielereien hasste. „Mich erst scharf machen und mich dann nicht mehr wollen, dass ist so typisch für dich…ich versteh dich ei..ei…", Enjoji presste seine Lippen auf die seines Freundes, damit dieser endlich still war.

Warum nahm Ranmaru das immer so ernst, mittlerweile müsste er ihn doch kennen und wissen, dass es nur Verarschung war. „Hey…beruhig dich…", er griff nach Ranmarus Hand und führte sie zu seinem Glied. „Wie du merkst geht es mir schließlich nicht anders…".

Ranmaru beruhigte sich wieder. „Dann sollten wir was dagegen machen, oder was meinst du?". „War das eine Aufforderung an meinen kleinen Freund?" Fragte Enjoji frech und zog Ranmaru näher an sich, sodass dieser nun sein steifes Glied am Körper spüren konnte. „Hmh…", Ranmaru antwortete darauf nichts mehr, sondern schlang die Arme um Enjoji, begann ihn sanft zu berühren, seine Muskeln mit den Fingerspitzen nachzufahren.

Kei genoss diese sanften Berührungen und schnurrte leise. Aber auch er war nicht untätig, schließlich wollte er ja was gegen dieses kleine Problem machen. Er wanderte mit den Händen, an Ranmarus Rücken hinunter, massierte einen Moment lang dessen Po und drückte dann fordernd mit einem Finger gegen den engen Muskelring. „Hmmm Kei…", stöhnte Ranmaru leise und wartet nur darauf seinen Finger in sich zu spüren. Aber nichts geschah, nur immer wieder dieses fordernde Drücken gegen den Muskelring. Es machte Ranmaru fast wahnsinnig. „Du…willst das ich durchdrehe, oder?" keuchte er.

„Hmmm nein, ich will das du mir sagt was du willst…". Auf der Stelle war Ranmaru still und blickte ihn geschockt und gleichzeitig beschämt an. „Das weißt du doch…", liebevoll küsste Ranmaru den Schwarzhaarigen. „Hmm nein…" antwortete dieser und grinset frech. „Dann bist du dümmer als ich dachte…", Ranmaru lachte leise. „Hey….", Enjoji setzte eine beleidigte Mine auf.

Ranmarus Worte hatten Erfolg, er spürte wie Enjojis Finger sich durch den engen Muskelring drückte, einen Moment lang still darin verweilte und sich dann anfing zu bewegen.

Ein leises Stöhnen, floss über die Lippen des Blonden, als Enjoji diese kleine Nubbelchen der absoluten Lust traf. „Hmmm…mehr", verlangte er.  
Enjoji kam diesem Wunsch nach, drang mit dem zweiten Finger in ihn ein und berührte immer wieder diese süße Stelle.

Ein leises etwas enttäuschtes Murren kam von Ranmaru als er spürte wie Enjoji seine Finger zurückzog. „Komm…" forderte der Schwarzhaarige Ranmaru leise auf und legte seine Hände an dessen Hüfte. Ranmaru wusste was er mit diesem einen Wort sagen wollte. Er hob sein Becken ein wenig und ließ sich mit Enjojis Hilfe, langsam auf dessen Glied sinken. Ein gemeinsames Stöhnen hallte durch das kleine Bad und sie versanken in einem brennenden Kuss.

Der Schwarzhaarige half seinem Geliebten in einen regelmäßigen Rhythmus zu kommen. Ranmaru hatte was diese Stellung anging, bisher immer seine kleinen Probleme gehabt, aber mit ein wenig Hilfe, ging es bisher immer gut.  
Zwischen leisem Stöhnen, flüsterten sie sich immer wieder liebevolle Worte zu.

Enjojis Keuchen und Stöhnen, wurde immer unregelmäßiger, seine Küsse immer intensiver. Langsam aber sicher entglitt er immer mehr der Realität und ehe er einen Versuch starten konnte, sich zusammen zu reisen, war es um ihn geschehen. Er drückte Ranmaru feste an sich und ergab sich seinen starken Gefühlen.

Nachdem er sich einen Moment beruhigt hatte blickte er Ranmaru an, welcher ihn sanft küsste. „Ok…ich glaube…diese Stellung ist nichts für dich…", sagte er in einem ziemlich normalen Ton. Ranmaru war nicht zum Höhepunkt gekommen, hatte sich aber mittlerweile von Enjojis Glied getrennt. Peinlich berührt blickte der Blonde zur Seite. „Hey…Ran-chan…das war eben nicht böse gemeint…".  
/Ich sollte manchmal echt etwas gefühlvoller sein, dachte Enjoji. Sanft zog er Ranmaru zu einem Kuss ran, packte ihn dann und drückte ihn in die Ecke auf den Badewannenrand. Ranmaru quiekte leise auf, als er die kalten fließen unter seinem Po und an seinem Rücken spürte. „Was…hast du vor…", hakte er verwirrt nach.

Die einzige Antwort die er bekam war ein Lächeln des Schwarzhaarigen, bevor dieser sein Glied mit den Lippen umschloss und anfing leicht daran zu saugen. „E-enjoji…", keuchte Ranmaru, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und wanderte mit einer Hand in das feuchte Haar von Enjoji.

Der Schwarzhaarige war etwas erstaunt, als Ranmaru den Rhythmus angab. Das hatte der Blonde sonst nie gemacht. Aber es freute ihn und er bewegte seinen Kopf in Ranmarus ‚Wunsch Rhythmus'.

Mit einer Hand massierte Enjoji zusätzlich noch die empfindlichen Hoden seines Geliebten und spürte wie er leicht anfing zu zittern. Nicht mehr lange und um seinen blonden Engel wäre es auch geschehen.

Ranmaru löste wie in Trance die Hand aus Enjojis Haaren, suchte vergeblich nach Halt. Als Enjoji seine Eichel mit der Zungenspitze kitzelte und neckte, stöhnte Ranmaru laut auf, konnte nicht mehr anders. Von der einen auf die anderen Sekunde erreichte er seinen Höhepunkt und ergoss sich im Mund seines Geliebten, welcher jeden Tropfen gierig in sich aufnahm.

Der Schwarzhaarige zog den geschwächten Ranmaru wieder ins warme Wasser, eng in seine Arme. Nach einem Moment wo sich Ranmaru nicht bewegt hatte fragte er leicht besorgt „Ran-chan, alles in Ordnung?". „Hmmm…jaaaa…ich bin nur soooo fertig…", nuschelte dieser, drückte sich aber von Enjoji weg und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Du ich…hab da ein Problem…", Enjoji grinste. „Oh ich ahne es…" Ranmaru blickte am Körper seines Freundes hinab, die Schaumdecke hatte sich zum größten Teil verflüchtigt und gab ihm sicht auf das mittlerweile wieder stehende Glied von Enjoji. „Kann…es sein, dass du sehr starken Nachholbedarf hast?"  
„Dein göttliches Stöhnen hat ihn eben wieder geweckt…komm lass uns noch mal…", Enjoji küsste ihn. „Was? Ich kann nicht mehr…".  
„Och ich sorg schon dafür, dass du wieder kannst, hm?"

Schon wieder dieser Blick. Wenn Enjoji eines drauf hatte, dann dieser Überredungsblick. Ranmaru nickte schwach. „Schööööööön, dreh dich um und stütz dich auf dem Rand ab…" verlangte der Schwarzhaarige. „Vertrau mir…" setzt er hinterher als Ranmaru ihn verwirrt anblickte.

Nach einem kurzen zögern, kam Ranmaru Enjojis Befehl nach, drehte sich um und stütze sich mit den Händen am Beckenrand ab.  
Er rechnete damit das Enjoji gleich in ihn eindrang.  
Erstaunt keuchte er auf, als er was ganz anders an seinem Eingang spürte als Enjojis Glied. Seine warme und feuchte Zunge, wie sie gegen den Muskelring stieß.

„Uhh…Enjoji…", keuchte Ranmaru. Dieser hörte kurz auf. „Wie fühlt sich das an…?" Fragte er und wanderte nun mit einer Hand wieder an Ranmarus Glied um es leicht zu massieren. „Guut…" gab Ranmaru zu und war froh das sein Freund ihm im Moment nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

Einen kurzen Moment war Enjojis Zunge wieder dort, wo sie eben auch war. Ranmaru keuchte leise. Es fühlte sich komisch an, aber irgendwie verdammt geil. Sein Glied stand mittlerweile wieder in voller Pracht und die Lust hatte Ranmarus Körper wieder voll im Griff.  
„Komm schon…ich will dich spüren…" keuchte Ranmaru gierig.

/WASSSSSSS?/ War das Ranmaru? War das die Aufforderung ihn zu nehmen? Hatte er sich gerade verhört? Nein niemals, das war eben alles nur in seinem Kopf passiert, niemals würde der Blonde ihn darum bitten, eher würde der darauf warten, dass seine Erektion von alleine wieder abklang.  
„Enjoji…was ist los mit dir…" Ranmaru drehte den Kopf zu ihm. „Äh…" kam nur aus dessen Mund. /MAAAMMAAA er hat's gesagt…..uahhhh/.

Mit einem glatten Stoß befand sich Enjoji tief in Ranmaru. Der Blonde biss sich kurz auf die Lippen. „Uhhh nicht so wild…" keucht er zwischen den Lippen hindurch. Aber irgendwie schien Enjoji das nicht gehört zu haben, oder auch nicht hören wollen. Seine Stöße wurden schnell intensiver, tiefer und schneller. Seine Hand massierte weiterhin Ranmarus Glied und passte sich dem Rhythmus an. „Ahhh nicht…so schnell… Kei …nicht…das uh…halt ich…nicht aus…Kei…", stöhnte Ranmaru.  
„Macht…nichts… ich auch…nicht….". Heiße Küsse verteilten sich in Ranmarus Nacken, jagten ihm einen zusätzlichen Schauer durch den Körper und lösten ihn von der Realität ab. Er schloss seine Augen, keuchte und stöhnte, krallte seine Hände am Badewannenrand fest und fiel.

Die starke Verkrampfung des Blonden, ließen Enjoji nicht kalt, im Gegenteil, dass war genau das was er noch brauchte um seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen.

Der Restliche Tag verlief dank des Frühsports sehr träge. Nachdem beide die Badewanne verlassen und ihr Bad trocken gelegt hatten, waren sie schon wieder soweit sich ins Bett zu legen und zu schlafen. Zumindest Ranmaru. Enjoji, war fiter denn je, doch legte er sich zu seinem Geliebten, zog ihn in seine Arme und betrachtet ihn beim Schlafen.

Irgendwie hatte sich Ranmaru verändert. Er konnte nicht sagen, warum er das meinte, aber etwas war anders an ihm. Vielleicht täuschte er sich auch nur.

Am späten Nachmittag beschlossen beide, ihren Kühlschrank erst mal zu füllen. Da Enjoji ja jetzt wieder zu Hause war, ging dies leichter. So musste Ranmaru nicht mit der S-Bahn in die Stadt, und das schwere Tütentragen fiel auch weg.

„Weihnachten, feiern wir doch dieses Mal zusammen...", fragte Enjoji und räumte die schweren Tüten ins Auto. „Das machen wir doch jedes Jahr…". Ranmaru reichte ihm die letzte Tüte. „Ja schon…stimmt, ich meine bleibt es dabei, dass nur wir zwei zusammen feiern".

Letztes und vorletztes Jahr verbrachten beide, den Weihnachtsabend bei Ranmarus Großvater. Enjoji wollte ihn einfach mal für sich haben. „Ja, dieses mal nur wir beide, Yuki ist ja mit ihrer Familie über Weihnachten da…" Ranmaru setzte sich ins Auto und wartet bis Enjoji dies auch tat. „… aber vergiss nicht, wir müssen am 25. zum Esse hin, sonst kann ich mir was anhören…", der Blonde lachte leise.

„Duuu Ran-chan ich muss noch mal weg!!" Rief Enjoji aus dem Flur und zog sich seine Schuhe an. Ranmaru stand nun in der Wohnzimmertür. „Wo willst du denn noch hin?" Es war nun fast halb sechs und draußen war es schon lange dunkel. „Hab noch was zu erledigen!!" Enjoji lächelte ihn an und schnappte sich seine Jacke sowie seine Autoschlüssel. „Und was…?" Ranmaru lehnte sich seitlich an die Zarge. „Hmm…kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber bevor du was Falsches denkst…es geht um dein Weihnachtsgeschenk…", der Schwarzhaarige trat vor seinen Freund, küsste ihn sanft und verschwand schnell aus der Wohnung.

Ranmaru starrte ihm hinterher und grinste breit übers ganze Gesicht.  
/Ok…letztes Kapitel, dachte er gierig und schnappte sich das Buch. Er ließ sich auf dem kleinen dunklen Sofa im Wohnzimmer nieder und schlug das achte Kapitel auf.


	9. Chapter 9

Das Buch der Liebe – Kapitel 9

_Tag 8_

_Keine Angst_

_Sie haben viel in diesem Buch gelernt, und vieles wussten Sie sicher auch. Aber wie viel wussten sie wirklich? Geben wir es zu, es war wenig. Aber alles war hier steht, dient alleine dazu ihnen zu zeigen, das Berührungen, Lust Steigerung gegenüber ihrem Partner nicht schwer sind. Das einzige was ihnen im Weg steht, ist ihre Hemmung ihre Angst. Gehen sie gegen ihre Angst an, trauen sie sich den ersten Schritt zu machen, sie werden sehen dass sie von ihrer eigenen Lust weiter angetrieben werden, ihrer Lust und dem Stöhnen ihres Partners._

Ranmaru seufzte niedergeschlagen. Er glaubte nicht daran, das dann alles von alleine gehen würde. Im Gegenteil, er sah sich schon. Er würde anfangen Enjoji zu verwöhnen und dann auf einmal…nichts mehr, keine Regung mehr. Das wäre wohl das schlimmste was passieren könnte.

_Wenn sie immer noch unter kleinern Hemmungen leiden wie zum Beispiel, dass es ihnen peinlich ist, dann fragen sie sich doch mal, warum es ihnen peinlich ist, und sie werden mir recht geben das es einzig und alleine daran liegt, das ihr Partner sieht was sie machen. Dem kann man doch abhelfen. Verwickeln sie ihn in ein Spiel, verbinden sie ihm die Augen. Denn dies wird erstens ihnen diese Hemmung nehmen und zweitens das Lustgefühl ihres Partners noch weiter steigern._

Da war was dran. Ranmaru überlegte wie er sich wohl fühlen würde, wenn Enjoji ihn nicht ansah. Genau, das würde er machen, ihm die Augen verbinden, so dass er nur die Berührungen spüren konnte.

_Zu guter Letzt, wenn sie dies alles umsetzten möchten, was nicht an einem Tag geht, denken sie an die Gesundheit von Ihrem Partner und ihnen. Suchen sie sich etwas aus, überlegen sie genau, was und wie sie ihn verwöhnen wollen._

_Normalerweise plant man so etwas nicht wirklich, doch wenn sie zum ersten Mal die Initiative, den aktiven Part ergreifen, wollen sie sicher die Perfektion. Also machen sie sich Gedanken was sie wollen. Beginnend mit einem schönen Abendessen, weiterführend im Schlafzimmer unter einer romantischen Atmosphäre….lassen sie ihren Phantasien freien Lauf… (2)_

_Ihre Aufgabe: Ihre aller letzte Aufgabe ist es, den Tag an dem sie ihren Partner verwöhnen wollen gut durch zu planen. Überlegen sie was sie machen wollen, was sie dazu brauchen, bereiten sie den Raum / die Räume ihrer Phantasie nach vor. Kaufen sie ein was sie brauchen (Kerzen, Duftöle, Massageöle, Kondome, Gleitmittel…). Lassen sie das kommende Geschehen gut durch ihren Kopf gehen, es wird ihnen die Angst ein wenig nehmen. Aber bitte rechnen sie damit, dass ihr Partner an ihrer Planung noch die eine oder andere Wendung reinbringen kann. Aber das ist nicht schlimm, sie wissen wie es läuft, lassen sie sich nicht verunsichern.(2)_

/Na das Kapitel mag ich…., dachte Ranmaru zufrieden und wollte gerade das Buch zu machen, als er bemerkte, dass auch auf den Folgenden Seiten noch etwas stand.

Geben sie Ihre Erfahrungen weiter!  
Auf den Folgenden Seiten werden sie Einträge, hoffentlich aller Menschen finden die dieses Buch gelesen haben. Wir würden uns wünschen, dass auch sie einen Eintrag hier hinterlassen, bevor sie dieses Buch einer Person weitergeben, bei der sie denken, dass diese Person es brauchen wird.  
Und wer weiß vielleicht finden sie auch dank des letzten Eintrages raus, wer ihnen dieses Buch geschickt hat!!

Eintrag 1:  
Von: Kugio

Niemals hätte ich Gedacht, dass ein Buch helfen würde. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass sich dank dieses Buches meine Beziehung auf eine ganz andere Weise gestaltet hat. Ich hoffe, dass es auch weiterhin so ‚lebendig' in meiner Beziehung weiter gehen wird.

…

Eintrag 35:  
Von: Marcel

Anfangs, war ich auch nach dem guten Zureden dieses Buches, noch voller Hemmungen, aber dann ganz plötzlich hat es mich überrollt. Es war nicht mal geplant, aber ich habe meinen Freund eiskalt verführt…es hat ihm gefallen und mir komischerweise auch…

…

Eintrag 134:  
Von: Bales

Ich war feige. Nachdem ich die ersten zwei Kapitel gelesen hatte, habe ich das Buch mindestens zwei Monate nicht mehr angerührt. Aber irgendwann, hat es mich förmlich gerufen…ok es lag daran das mein Partner sauer war, dass ich mir immer noch nichts zugetraut habe…also habe ich weiter gelesen und jede dieser HAMMER Aufgaben erledigt…ich musste zwar um es zu schaffen, meinem Partner wirklich die Augen verbinden, aber Hey…ich habs geschafft und wir sind total glücklich.

…

Eintrag: 257  
Von: Yakuza Lover

Ich kann hier von meinen Erfahrungen, also der Wirkung des Buches noch nicht wirklich was berichten, da ich es gleich weiterreichen werde, an einen guten Freund. Aber ich weiß, dass ich dank dieses Buches mehr Mut habe. Ich habe mir schon etwas feines ausgedacht und um ehrlich zu sein, dauert es mir schon fast zu lange bis ich es durchziehen kann… Naja Vorfreude ist doch bekanntlich die schönste Freunde…!!

/Yakuza Lover….Yakuza Lover…, woher kam Ranmaru das Bekannt vor. /NEIIIIIINNNN Nicht du…/. Ranmaru fing an zu lachen. Er selbst hatte jemandem diesen Namen gegeben. Eigentlich war ihm das nur so rausgerutscht. /Soso…Kai…du hast also auch Hemmungen …glaub ich ja gar nicht….na warte….wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme…/.

Ranmaru klappte das Buch wieder zu und verstaute es sicher. Er wusste schon wem er dieses Buch geben würde. Aber erst würde es sicher bis nach Weihnachten in der Schublade im Flur bleiben, bis auch er seinen Eintrag darin hinterlassen hatte.  
Er stand auf, verstaute das Buch und machte sich in der Küche einen Tee, bevor er wieder ins Wohnzimmer ging und sich diesen Abend durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Er wusste genau, was er machen wollte und er hoffte das alles so funktionieren würde wie er es sich vorstellte.


	10. Chapter 10

Das Buch der Liebe – Kapitel 10

**Ranmaru X Kei**

Kleine Schneeflocken tänzelten und wirbelten vom Himmel herunter und legten sich sanft auf die weiße kühle Decke. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und die Welt tauchte in ein neues Licht. In ein Meer von kleinen Lichtern, Figuren mit welchen die Menschen ihre Wohnungen und Häuser weihnachtlich geschmückt hatten. Langsam kehrte auf der wüsten Straße Ruhe ein.

Die Kinder welche den ganzen Tag draußen verbracht hatten um im Schnee zu spielen wurden nun von ihren Eltern hereingerufen. Nur noch wenige Autos fuhren auf der Straße.

„Schau mal, wie schön der Schnee jetzt durch die roten Sonnenstrahlen glitzert…". Ranmaru blickte wie verzaubert auf den Schnee. Er und Enjoji hatten beschlossen noch ein wenig spazieren zu gehen, ein wenig zu reden, einfach sich mal Zeit zu zweit gönnen.

Die letzten Tage hatten sie nicht wirklich die Möglichkeit gehabt. Enjoji nickte nur leise und stellte sich hinter den Blonden, schlang die Arme um ihn und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss in den Nacken. „Die Leute…", ermahnte ihn der Blonde, auch wenn es ihm gefiel. „Sind kaum welche da, lass uns einfach mal so sein wie wir sind…heute ist ein besonderer Tag…". Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte sein Kinn auf die Schultern seines Freundes. „Hmm…ein besonderer Tag, ja stimmt…", murmelte Ranmaru und trauerte dem Glitzern, welches mit der Sonne verschwunden war, ein wenig hinterher.

Aber wie besonders dieser Tag war, wusste Enjoji noch gar nicht. Heute würde er es wagen, allen Mut zusammen nehmen und hoffen, dass es Enjoji gefallen würde. Alleine der Gedanke an sein Vorhaben ließ Ranmaru kurz vor Aufregung und auch ein wenig Angst zittern.

„Ist dir kalt Ran-chan…sollen wir nach Hause gehen?" Fürsorglich zog Enjoji seinen Geliebten noch enger in seine Arme. „Ja, lass uns gehen, ich muss noch Essen kochen…schließlich wollen wir uns doch heute einen schönen Abend machen", der Blonde löste sich aus Enjojis Armen und drehte sich um. Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf beiden Gesichtern, als sie sich tief in die Augen blickten. „Ja…einen schönen Abend…nur wir beide, unser Weihnachtsbaum, dass Essen und die kleinen Leckereien…", frech grinsend drehte sich Enjoji um und ging den kleinen Hang zum Weg hinauf.

Ranmaru wusste wie zweideutig sein Freund das Wort ‚Leckerein' meinte. Einmal die Plätzchen und dann ihn selbst. Aber aus der zweiten Leckerei würde nichts werden, außer Ranmarus Mut würde verschwinden.

„Wie du willst nicht mit duschen…?" Murrte Enjoji und sah seinen Freund schmollend an. Dieser befreite sich von seiner Jacke und seufzte leise. „Ich will essen machen, schau mal auf die Uhr…wenn ich jetzt mit dir duschen gehe, dauert das mindestens bis das Wasser kalt ist…und so wie ich dich kenne hast du Hunger…."

Ja, das hatte Enjoji. „Naaa guuut, aber nur ausnahmsweise…dafür bist du mir was schuldig…", lachend ging er Richtung Bad.  
/Hmm dafür das ich dir ein warmes Essen mache, bin ich DIR was schuldig…naja Ansichtssache Kei Enjoji… aber ich bin dir wegen was ganz anderem was schuldig und diese Schulden werde ich heute begleichen, dachte Ranmaru, ging aber nachdem Enjoji im Bad verschwunden war nicht in die Küche um das Essen vorzubereiten, sondern ins Schlafzimmer um einiges für sein Vorhaben vorzubreiten.

Er brachte Enjoji seinen Kimono aus dem Schlafzimmer ins Bad, damit dieser nicht mal einen Gedanken daran verschwenden würde noch mal ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Zum Glück hielt Enjoji den Rekord im –lang duschen-, so dass Ranmaru die Zeit blieb zum Kochen und zum Vorbereiten.

Etwas nervös, weil er genau wusste wie der Abend ablaufen würde, schloss er zur Sicherheit die Schlafzimmertür ab und begann den Tisch zu decken. Den Auflauf und den Salat hatte er zwischendurch vorbereitet.

Ranmaru begann an sich zu zweifeln, hatte Angst, dass Enjoji ihn doch wieder dominieren würde, denn dann konnte er nichts mehr dagegen machen.

„Hey, du kannst keinen Wein in die Gläser gießen, wenn die Flasche noch zu ist…", Enjoji stand nun hinter dem Blonden und nahm ihm die Flasche Wein aus der Hand. Nachdem er Ranmaru einen leichten Kuss in den Nacken gehaucht hatte, drehte er sich um und öffnete gekonnt die Flasche. /Ich schaffe es…er wird nicht mal die Möglichkeit haben mich zu dominieren…NEIN dieses Mal nicht…/. Mit einem Lächeln drehte sich Ranmaru zu seinem Freund, küsste ihn sanft und mischte den Salat mit dem Dressing.

Auf dem Tisch standen zwei Ständer mit Kerzen, leise weihnachtliche Musik lief im Hintergrund, dass Licht war ausgeschaltet. Eine richtig romantische und weihnachtliche Atmosphäre umgab die beiden. Sie aßen gemütlich, tranken Wein und warfen sich verliebte Blicke zu.

Als Ranmaru den Tisch abräumen wollte, zog ihn der Schwarzhaarige in seine Arme. „Lass das einfach stehen, es wird nicht weglaufen…komm lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen…der Abend ist zu schade um ihn mit wegräumen zu verbringen…der Abend ist uns…nur uns beiden…". Ranmaru erzitterte bei diesen Worten. Sein Körper begann leicht zu kribbeln, seine Worte versagten und er lächelte seinen Geliebten nur zuckersüß an.

Das Wohnzimmer strahlte wie die Küche auch in einer romantisch, weihnachtlichen Atmosphäre. An den Fenstern waren Lichterketten angebracht, ein kleiner Baum stand auf einem Hocker der mit Silberpapier verkleidet war und überall brannten Kerzen. Die Musik war mittlerweile nicht mehr weihnachtlich, denn beide hatten ihr Pensum was diese Lieder anging, lange überschritten. Im Moment erklang die leise Stimme Sting - Dessert Rose, durch den Raum.

Enjoji ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder und zog Ranmaru zu sich, so dass er auf seinen Beinen saß und ihn direkt ansehen konnte. „So oft haben wir schon Weihnachten gefeiert, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, heute ist es etwas Besonderes…", flüsterte Enjoji leise und lächelte verzückt. „Ja…denke ich auch…", antwortete Ranmaru und fügte in Gedanken noch schnell hinzu. /Nur das ich auch weiß das es was Besonderes ist, und vor allem weiß ich im Gegensatz zu dir auch warum…/.

Enjojis warme Hände glitten an Ranmarus Rücken vom Nacken hinunter und suchten eine Möglichkeit unter sein Hemd zu kommen. Ranmarus Körper wurde von einer leichten Gänsehaut überzogen, als sein Freund sanft über seine weiche Haut strich. „Hmmm…Enjoji…". Weiter konnte der Blonde nicht sprechen, da ihm sein Freund einen Finger auf den Mund legte. „Schhh…nur kuscheln…ich werde nicht mehr machen… außer du würdest es jetzt schon wollen…", er küsste ihn sanft. „Einfach kuscheln…Geschenke auspacken…ein bisschen was naschen, die Flasche Wein leeren und dann…sehen wir weiter…!"

Wusste Enjoji etwa von Ranmarus Vorhaben. Sonst war ihm das doch alles egal, diese ganze Förmlichkeit. Oder hatte Enjoji etwa das gleiche vor wie Ranmaru. Tausend Fragen schossen dem Blonden durch den Kopf.

„Hey Ran-chan…ist alles in Ordnung…", der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte gleich die Abwesenheit seines Geliebten. „Hm…was? Jaaaa alles in Ordnung…ich fühle mich gerade nur so wohl…so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr"  
„Schön zu hören…", Enjoji taten diese Worte verdammt gut, er zog Ranmaru zu einem leidenschaftlich Kuss eng an sich, einem Kuss welcher ihnen für kurze Zeit alle Realität raubte.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf und ging zu einer kleinen Kommode, im Handumdrehen zog er aus einer Schublade einen kleinen Umschlag heraus und ging zum Sofa zurück. Er kniete sich auf den Boden vor Ranmaru, blickte ihn einen Moment an und reichte ihm mit einem sehr zufriedenen Lächeln einen Umschlag. „Ich hoffe, dass es dir gefällt…", er hatte lange auf das Geschenk gespart und hoffte das Ranmaru sich darüber freuen würde.

Mit leicht vor Nervosität zitternden Händen nahm Ranmaru den Umschlag und öffnete ihn. Er zog ein Ticket heraus und sah es sich genau an. Ein Lächeln, welches immer breiter wurde, zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht. „Naja…ich meine mich daran erinnern zu können, dass du gerne mal aus Japan weg wolltest, im Gegensatz zu mir dorthin wo viel Schnee liegt. Ich dachte, dass könnte dir gefallen. Das ist schließlich nur das Flugticket… in Schweden steht etwas verlassen eine kleine Hütte, mit Kamin, Sauna…alles was man so braucht um einen gemütlichen Urlaub zu haben…". Ranmarus Herz klopfte wie wild. Wie lange hatte er sich schon gewünscht mal so einen Urlaub zu machen, tagsüber im Schnee, wie kleine Teenager zu spielen und abends einfach am Kamin zu sitzen. Sicherlich das konnte man in Japan auch…aber er wollte weg, denn Urlaub bedeutete für ihn, raus aus Japan, andere Länder andere Sitten.

„Naja…jetzt weißt du auch warum ich dich gebeten hatte, dir in diesen Zeitraum nichts vorzunehmen…", Enjoji deutet auf das Flugdatum. „Das ist ja schon in vier Tagen…", stellte Ranmaru mehr geschockt als freudig fest, doch das änderte sich sehr schnell. Er fiel seinem schwarzhaarigen Geliebten um den Hals. „Das ist wunderbar…", nun klangen die Worte des Blonden überaus freudig.

Ranmaru stellte sich diese Woche schon genau vor. Erst würden sie wohl das kleine Häuschen auskundschaften, sich dann aus irgendeinem nahe gelegenen Ort Lebensmittel kaufen und dann würden sie es sich absolut gemütlich machen. Und…nein soweit wollte er dann im Moment doch nicht denken!!

Einen Moment lang vergaß Ranmaru das wohl für ihn wichtigste an diesem Abend. „Ahh…warte…dein Geschenk muss ich erst holen…", er küsste Enjoji und verschwand dann aus dem Wohnzimmer. Im Flur lehnte er sich einen Moment an die Wand, atmete tief durch. Ein Schmunzeln trat auf sein Gesicht, als er sich Enjojis Blick vorstellte, wenn er die kleine Schachtel öffnen würde. /Er wird nichts verstehen…/ dachte er und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Natürlich war das –ich muss dein Geschenk holen- nur eine Ausrede um die letzten Kleinigkeiten im Schlafzimmer erledigen zu können. Kerzen und Räucherstäbchen anzünden, leise Musik anmachen. Ranmaru hatte die kleine Schachtel ja schon den ganzen Abend bei sich.

Etwas nervös ging er zurück zu Enjoji. Diesem fiel die Nervosität sofort auf, schließlich kannte er seinen Ran-chan nun lange genug und sogleich fragte er sich WARUM?

Ranmaru setzte sich wieder auf Enjojis Schoß und reichte ihm die kleine Schachtel. Der Dunkelhaarige blickte ihn einen Moment an und zog die Schleife von der Schachtel, er öffnete diese und holte ein Schwarzes Seidentuch heraus.

Der Blonde musste sich beherrschen, dass er nicht laut anfing zu lachen, denn Enjojis Blick war eine Mischung aus Nervosität und Unwissenheit. „Du fragst dich sicher was es damit auf sich hat, hab ich recht…?" Hauchte ihm Ranmaru ins Ohr und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „Ja…", kam die ehrliche und sehr leise Antwort von Enjoji. „Willst du es herausfinden…?"

Ohweia, Enjoji ahnte etwas, aber wusste genau so gut, dass dies was er gerade dachte niemals eintreten würde. Er wünschte es sich, und wenn er ehrlich war, wäre dann Weihnachten, Ostern und sein Geburtstag auf einem Tag, aber er glaubte daran nicht. Nur stumm und etwas niedergeschlagen nickte er.

„Dann zeig ich es dir…", Ranmaru griff nach dem Tuch, blickte seinem Geliebten ein letztes Mal in die wunderschönen dunklen Augen und verband sie dann mit dem Seidentuch. „Was ist dein sehnlichster Wunsch Kei?"

Enjoji war verwirrt, verwirrt wegen dieser Situation, seiner Hoffnung und vor allem wegen dem blonden Mann auf seinem Schoß. Das hier war nicht seine Art. Nicht das es dem Schwarzhaarigen Angst machte, es machte ihn deutlich nervös. Eine Nervosität die er und auch Ranmaru nicht von sich kannte.

Zärtlich strich der Blonde ihm vom Nacken über die Schultern. „Was ist dein sehnlichster Wunsch…?" Fragte er nochmals und küsste ihn sanft. „D-das…da-s…", stotterte Enjoji. „Hmmm…was?" Ranmaru wusste es, natürlich wusste er es, sonst würde er dies hier alles ja nicht machen, aber ein deutlicher Drang in ihm, wollte es hören. „Das… du mit mir schläfst…" nuschelte der Schwarzhaarige und tastete sich mit seinen Händen an Ranmarus Rücken hinauf. „Hmm…das machen wir doch sonst auch…", nein natürlich nicht, aber die Antwort reichte Ranmaru eben nicht. „Ja…schon…aber…das ich DICH spüre…", Enjoji seufzte und fügte schnell noch hinzu, bevor Ranmaru wieder Einwände hatte „…in mir…!".

Eine leichte Hitze legte sich auf Enjojis Wangen und färbten sie zart rot. Ranmaru stand auf und zog ihn mit auf die Beine, er schlang die Arme um ihn. „Wie sehr wünschst du dir das?"

Verdammt, warum machte der Blonde ihn nur so nervös, so lief das nicht, wenn dann anders rum, aber doch nicht so.

„Sehr…sehnlichst…mehr als alles andere…", Enjoji musste lächeln. Er spürte das Ranmaru ihn Stück für Stück Richtung Schlafzimmer drängte. Und noch viel mehr wusste er nun, dass heute der Tag war, an dem er seinen Ran-chan endlich spüren durfte, in sich. Er fragte sich wo sein Freund den Mut her nahm, aber viel mehr hoffte er, dass dieser ihm nicht verloren gehen würde.

Ein angenehmer Duft drang sich in seine Sinne und leise Musik erklang in seinen Ohren. Es tat gut, verdammt gut und das obwohl Ranmaru bisher nichts machte außer ihn zu küssen und ihn Richtung Bett zu drängen. Ranmaru öffnete den Knoten an Enjojis Kimono und streifte ihm diesen von den Schultern, achtlos fiel er zu Boden. Als Enjoji die Bettkante an seinen Beinen spürte, setzte er sich automatisch hin und Ranmaru drückte ihn nach hinten und beugte sich über ihn.

„Vertraust du mir Kei?"  
„Jaaaa…", hauchte dieser benommen und Ranmaru musste lächeln.

Mit einem Finger strich der Blonde die Konturen von Enjojis Lippen nach und hauchte danach einen Kuss darauf. Er würde sich sehr viel Zeit lassen, Zeit zum Genießen, für beide

„Dreh dich um…", bat Ranmaru freundlich und richtete sich auf. Er selbst hatte noch eindeutig zu viel Kleidung an, dass musste man ändern. „Hmh…" kam es nur von Enjoji. „Vertrau mir Kei…und dreh dich um", bat Ranmaru nochmals und sein Freund hörte auf ihn. Beide waren nun nur noch mit Shorts bekleidet.

Einen Moment betrachtete Ranmaru seinen Freund, wie er auf dem Bett mit der weinroten Satinbettwäsche lag, wie seine Muskeln am Rücken sich mit jedem Einatmen anspannten und beim Ausatmen wieder entspannten.

Er griff nach einem kleinen Fläschchen, mit Massageöl worauf –YlangYlang- stand, setzte sich auf Enjojis Beine und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss in den Nacken. Danach öffnete er das Fläschchen und ließ kleine kühle Tropfen auf seinen Rücken fallen. Enjoji zuckte jedes Mal zusammen. „Was hast…du vor?" Fragte er, doch bekam keine Antwort.

Ranmarus Hände strichen von seinen Schultern, den mittleren Rücken hinunter und an den Seiten wieder hinauf. Ein angenehmes Seufzen war von Enjoji zu hören.

Der Blonde genoss es, seinen Freund so zu berühren und freute sich über jedes genüssliche Seufzen aus dem Mund seines Geliebten. Der Duft der YlangYlang Blüte setzte sich in beiden Köpfen fest, stimuliert von der Musik und den Berührungen.

Nachdem der Blonde, lange und voller Genuss sich Enjojis Rücken, Seiten, Armen und Beinen gewidmet hatte drehte er ihn um und wurde sogleich von liebevollen Armen an sich gezogen. „Das…tut so gut…", säuselte Enjoji und küsste den Blonden leidenschaftlich.

Während ihre Zungen sich in einem Duell verloren, strich Ranmaru mit den Fingerspitzen über die Seiten seines Freundes, dieser zuckte kurz zusammen.

Einen Moment waren die sanften Berührungen weg. „Hör nicht auf….", bat Enjoji. „Hmm…das habe ich nicht vor, ich genieße es nur gerade dich zu betrachten…". Die Strecke die er eben sanft mit seinen Fingern berührt hatte, setzte er nun mit seinem Mund an. Von den Ohren über den Hals bis zu den Brustwarzen küsste er ihn sanft.

Er strich über seine linke Brustwarze und kreiste danach kurz mit der Zunge drum herum. Enjoji keuchte leise und legte eine Hand in Ranmarus Nacken. Das gleiche machte er auch mit der rechten Brustwarze, bevor den Weg weiter nach unten antrat. Einen kurzen Moment umkreiste er den Bauchnabel mit der Zunge und strich sanft über die Innenseite von Enjojis Oberschenkel, welches diesem wieder ein langes, genüssliches Keuchen entweichen ließ.

Es schien alles nur ein Traum zu sein. Ein Traum der Ekstase, der Sinnlichkeit, der Hingabe. Es machte Enjoji verrückt. Sein Blut fing an zu kochen, ein leichter Schwindel breitet sich in seinem Kopf aus, er genoss jede kleinste Berührung. Seine Erregung konnte man mittlerweile deutlich sehen und Ranmaru ging es nicht anders, dieser war in einem Bann gefangen, einem Bann seinen Freund zu berühren, ihn erzittern und keuchen zu lassen. Beide kannten diese Situation, doch nicht in dieser Position.

Zarte Küsse verteilte der Blonde auf die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel und spielte gleichzeitig mit den Fingern am Bund von Enjojis Boxershorts, doch zog er sie nicht runter, er wusste das Enjoji dies jetzt erwarten würde.

Ranmaru ließ vom Bund der Boxershorts ab und strich über den Stoff, über sein erregtes Glied und genoss das Stöhnen welches in seine Ohren drang. „Du…machst mich wahnsinnig…", keuchte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Das hoffe ich…" Ranmaru konnte sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen.  
„Quäl mich nicht so Ran-chan….", Enjoji klang verzweifelt.  
„Wenn du das schon als Quälerei empfindest…", hauchte ihm Ranmaru ins Ohr und küsste ihn danach sanft „…dann bin ich gespannt als was du das Kommende empfindest…", erneut spielte er mit dem Finger am Bund von Enjojis Boxershorts und wieder nahm er sie weg.

Eng drückte sich der Blonde an Enjoji, mit einem Bein zwischen Enjojis Beinen. Rieb mit seinem Bein ein wenig und stimulierte den Schwarzhaarigen somit weiter. „Uhhh…Ran-chan….", keuchte Enjoji. Sein Mund stand mittlerweile leicht offen und ein regelmäßiges Keuchen entwich ihm.

Der Blonde löste sich wieder von ihm, wanderte erneut tiefer und zog ihm nun das letzte Stückchen störenden Stoff vom Körper. Aber wieder machte er nicht das was Enjoji erwartete. Er strich leicht von den Knöcheln an Enjojis Beinen nach oben, machte um das ‚Hoheitsgebiet' gekonnt einen großen Bogen und gelangte wieder zum Oberkörper.

„Raaanmaruuuu….bitteee…", soweit war Enjoji also schon, ihn anzuflehen. Und der Blonde musste zugeben, dass es ihm gefiel. Noch nie hatte er Enjoji so betteln gehört, nur wenn es um gewisse Kleinigkeiten ging. Aber diese Sache hier, war von deutlich höherer Priorität.

„Nun gut…", flüsterte Ranmaru leise, küsste seinen Geliebten das letzte Mal auf die Lippen und wanderte wieder in tiefere Regionen. Neckend strich er über Enjojis steifes Glied, hauchte seinen warmen Atmen darüber und ließ ihn wieder erzittern. Er leckte vom Schaft nach oben zur Eichel, kreiste dort neckisch mit der Zunge rund herum und blickte hinauf, ins Gesicht seines Freundes. Aus seinem Mund kam nun eine Mischung aus Keuchen und leisem Stöhnen.

Er wollte ihn nun nicht weiter quälen, vorerst würde er ihm ein klein wenig Erlösung gönnen. Die erste Erlösung.

Ranmaru kitzelte nochmals mit der Zungenspitze die Eichel und kostete von dem Tropfen der Lust, bevor er seine Lippen um Enjojis Glied schloss leicht daran saugte. „Ran…..maruuuu…", keuchte Enjoji, der immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass dies alles gerade passierte. Was um alles in der Welt war in seinen Freund gefahren? Wenn Enjoji ehrlich war, dann war es ihm egal, für ihn zählte nur noch das JETZT! Und das war mehr als geil.

In einem gleichmäßig langsamen Rhythmus bewegte Ranmaru seinen Kopf auf und ab, massierte das Glied zusätzlich mit seinen Fingerspitzen und spürte wie Enjoji immer wilder wurde, immer lauter und erregter keuchte.  
Als der Schwarzhaarige halt suchend die Hände ins Bettlaken verkrallte, hielt Ranmaru einen Moment inne. Er griff nach Enjojis Hand, strich sanft darüber und löste sie aus der Verkrampfung um mit ihr eins zu werden.  
Erst dann machte er weiter. Enjojis Warnungen, dass er dies nicht mehr aushielt überhörte Ranmaru gekonnt, neckte ihn nur noch mehr. Er wollte schließlich, dass sein Geliebter das erste Mal in seinem Mund kam, wollte ihn schmecken.

Ein angenehmer Schauer nach dem anderen jagte dem Schwarzhaarigen durch den Körper. Ein lustvolles Stöhnen folgte dem anderen. Er schwang seinen Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite, war jenseits der Realität.  
Durch seine Adern strömte das Blut schneller und heißer denn je, es drehte sich alles. Enjoji ergab sich der wirren und geilen Gefühle welche sein Freund in ihm hervorruft und erreichte seinen Höhepunkt.

Schwach keuchend murmelte er Ranmarus Namen, als seine Sinne wieder an jenem Ort waren, wo sie sein sollten, bei Ranmaru.

Ranmaru ließ von ihm ab, leckte sich über die Lippen und kroch zu ihm hoch. Einen Moment lang würde er ihm Ruhe gönnen, etwas nervös auf seine Reaktion warten.

Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf die von Enjoji und wieder versanken sie in einem Kuss. Der Schwarzhaarige schlang die Arme um ihn und streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken.

„Ranmaru….", murmelte Enjoji leise „…ich will dich sehen…". Ranmaru musste lächeln, aber er wusste, dass er Enjoji diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen konnte, denn sobald er wusste, dass sein Freund ihn sehen konnte, würde er unfähig sein weiter zu machen.

„Noch nicht…", flüsterte ihm Ranmaru leise ins Ohr, wanderte mit den Fingerspitzen über Enjojis Oberkörper. Nur zart berührte er seinen Freund, umkreiste dessen Brustwarzen, zog leichte Linien bis zum Bauchnabel und über die Oberschenkel. Wieder strömte aus Enjojis Mund ein leises absolut zufriedenes Seufzen. „Was…hast du vor…Ran-chan…" wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen. „Hmm…dich…verführen…", was bitte glaubte Enjoji denn was er die ganze Zeit hier machte…Plätzchen backen?! Natürlich waren das reine, ironische Gedanken.

„Ich will dich endlich spüren…", murmelte Enjoji nachdem seine Erregung dank Ranmarus zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten und Liebkosungen wieder gestiegen war. „Das wirst du schon noch…".

Quälend langsam machte sich Ranmaru wieder auf, zu tieferen Regionen, ließ keinen Millimeter der Haut ungeküsst. Seine eigene Erregung schmerzte und schrie nach Erlösung, doch noch musste er warten.

Ein lautes Stöhnen des Schwarzhaarigen hallte durch den kleinen Raum als Ranmaru erneut sein Glied mit den Lippen umschlossen hatte und leicht daran saugte. „Mehr…", gierig klangen Enjojis Worte.

Ranmaru ließ von ihm ab und betrachtete ihn einen kleinen Moment. Dieser Anblick war einfach göttlich.

Enjoji keuchte überrascht auf als er Ranmarus Zunge an seinem Eingang spürte. Er hatte wenn überhaupt, mit einem Finger gerechnet, aber nicht mit der warmen feuchten Zunge seines Freundes. Er empfand dies als unbeschreiblich geil.

Ranmaru drückte immer wieder fordernd mit der Zunge gegen den engen Muskelring und entlockte damit immer wieder ein leises Keuchen seines Geliebten.

Ein unglückliches Brummen kam von Enjoji als er spürte, dass Ranmarus Zunge weg war, doch war dies unbegründet.  
Ranmaru griff nach dem Gleitmittel, welches er vorsorglich in seiner Nähe bereitgestellt hatte. Verteilte genügend auf seinen Fingern und drückte nun fordernd mit dem Zeigefinger gegen den engen Muskelring.

In Gedanken schrie und bettelte der Schwarzhaarige danach endlich diesen verdammten Finger in sich zu spüren. Aber nichts passierte. Er wollte Ranmaru anflehen, aber nicht ein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Er war unfähig etwas zu sagen oder zu verlangen, er war ihm absolut ergeben.

Als Ranmaru merkte, dass Enjoji es fast aufgegeben hatte ihn inniger zu spüren drang er mit einem Finger ohne Probleme in ihn ein. Der Muskelring hatte sich dank dieser Spielereien in Gelee verwandelt. Ein lautes Aufstöhnen war Enjojis Dank für diese kleine Erlösung.

Langsam bewegte Ranmaru seinen Finger, tastete anfangs etwas ungeschickt nach dem kleinen Nubbelchen, welches Enjoji heute wetten zum zweiten Mal in eine andere Welt bringen würde.  
Immer wieder berührte er dieses leicht und genoss das Stöhnen seines Geliebten.

Es war ein Genuss für Ranmaru. Er blickte Enjoji absolut verzaubert an. Seinen leicht geöffneten Mund, seine vor Erregung geröteten Wangen.

Der Blonde zog seinen Finger zurück und bemerkte gleich das Murren seines Freundes. /Wie kann MANN nur so ungeduldig sein…schlimm…, schimpfte er ironisch in Gedanken. Erneut drang er in ihn ein, dieses Mal aber mit zwei Fingern. Zog diese ein Stück zurück und drückte sie wieder tief in ihn hinein, suchte erneut die lustvolle Stelle tief in Enjoji.

Immer weiter stieg Enjoji die Treppe der Lust hinauf. Stöhnte leise den Namen des Blonden. Er selbst wusste, dass er diesen Gefühlen wieder unterliegen würde, wenn Ranmaru so weitermachen würde. „Ran…chan…bitte…ich will dich endlich spüren…ich halt das kaum noch aus…." bettelte er nun.

Ranmaru hörte darüber wieder hinweg, wie zuvor auch, er würde ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun, nun ja, noch nicht. Auch wenn sein eigener Körper sich nach dieser Erlösung sehnte. Er nahm einen dritten Finger hinzu, bewegte nun alle drei ein wenig und stieß immer und immer wieder gegen diese süße Stelle.

„Nein…nicht…Ran….m….ich…ahh….", stöhnte Enjoji laut und erlag erneut seiner Lust.

Jedes kleine Zittern, jedes stöhnen, jede kleine Schweißperle betrachtet Ranmaru mit Genuss. Er zog seine Finger zurück und küsste seinen Geliebten sanft auf den Unterbauch, welcher sich im Moment noch schnell hob und senkte.

„D..das ist nicht fair…", Enjojis Worte klangen ein wenig traurig, so dass Ranmaru anfing ein wenig an dem was er machte zu zweifeln. Einen Moment lang verharrte der Blonde, dachte nach. „Ran-chan…?"

Mit einem leisen Seufzen löste sich Ranmaru aus dieser Befangenheit legte sich seitlich neben Enjoji und strich wieder sanft mit den Fingern die Konturen seiner Lippen nach. Der Schwarzhaarige hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf die Finger, wobei Ranmaru gleich wieder lächeln musste. „Ich wollte dich…spüren…." säuselte Enjoji. „Ich weiß…hast du Angst, dass du es nicht wirst?"

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Ja, Enjoji hatte Angst davor, er wusste das Ranmaru Panik hatte in ihn einzudringen, aber HALLO er hatte ihm eben einen der genialsten Blowjobs gegeben und ihn vorbreitet und das wetten nicht damit sie gleich Kaffee trinken gehen würden. Außerdem, warum bitte, wenn er das nicht vorhatte streichelte er ihn eben wieder so anreizend? „Ich…ich weiß nicht…", stammelte er leise, wanderte mit seiner Hand an Ranmarus Wange und strich sanft darüber.  
„Möchtest du mich spüren…?"  
„Ja….", hauchte Enjoji leise und gierig, „…und dich sehen!"

Ranmaru schüttelte den Kopf leicht. „Was möchtest du mehr…denn nur auf eine Sache wird das andere folgen können…".  
Enjoji wusste was Ranmaru meinte. Auch wenn er ihm jetzt gerne in seine wunderschönen Augen sehen würde, dann würde er ihn nicht spüren. „Nimm mich endlich Ranmaru…", bettelte der Schwarzhaarige leise. Ranmaru lachte leise. „Geht das auch hmmm wie soll ich sagen…romantischer?"

An jedem anderen Tag hätte Enjoji ihn nur dumm angesehen eine Grimmasse gezogen und gesagt, Romantik kann warten. Doch jetzt lächelte er, küsste Ranmaru sanft und säuselte leise: „Ich sehne mich nach dir Ran-chan, lass mich dich endlich in mir spüren…".

Mit dem Zeigefinger strich Ranmaru vom Hals in der Körpermitte nach unten, umfasste das schlaffe Glied von Enjoji und begann dies leicht zu massieren. „Hmmm….", nuschelte sein Freund leise und überglücklich.  
Auch wenn er zugegeben sehr fertig war, schoss die Erregung gleich wieder in sein Glied und ließ dieses anschwellen.

„Unersättlich, wie?" Neckte Ranmaru ihn. „Jaaa…von dir könnte ich nie genug bekommen".

Ranmarus Nervosität wuchs an, als er sich zwischen die Beine seines Freundes legte. Auch wenn Enjoji ihn nicht sehen konnte, er fühlte es, fühlte die Nervosität seines Geliebten tief in sich. Ein leichtes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht und seine Hände wanderten selbstsicher über Ranmarus Schultern, den Rücken hinunter. „Ich liebe dich Ranmaru…", flüsterte er, „Lass mich dich spüren, hab keine Angst davor…es fühlt sich gut an, für uns beide, glaub mir…". Die Worte beruhigten Ranmaru in keinstem Sinne, sein Herz klopfte nur noch viel mehr.

Enjoji spürte das steife Glied seines Freundes an seinem eigenen. Er bewegte seine Hüften ein wenig und rieb sein Glied gegen das seines im Moment doch sehr eingeschüchterten Geliebten.

/Verdammt, genau das hier wollte ich doch vermeiden…warum hab ich denn bitte Angst, er sieht mich doch nicht…und weh tut das ja wohl auch nicht, hoffe ich…wie kann man bloß so ein Feigling sein…, dachte Ranmaru. „Du bist kein Feigling….", murmelte Enjoji und zog ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ran, „…du bist nur nervös…"

.

Ranmaru starrte seinen Freund geschockt an, hatte er das eben laut gesagt oder konnte Enjoji Gedanken lesen. Aber er hatte recht, er selbst war nervös, kein Feigling…einfach nur nervös.

„Hilf mir ein wenig…", bat ihn Ranmaru leise. Enjoji schmunzelte ein wenig und küsste ihn nochmals. Sanft umschloss er Ranmarus Glied mit seiner Hand, massierte es ein wenig, wollte dass er erst mal alles weiter vergaß.

Immer wieder küsste er seinen blonden Engel und dirigierte ihn ohne das Ranmaru es wirklich mitbekam, direkt zu seinem Eingang. Erst als der Schwarzhaarige von seinem Glied abließ und mit den Händen an Ranmarus Po wanderte, wurde diesem bewusst, was sein Freund ‚angestellt' hatte. Ranmaru musste lächeln und ja er wollte es. Langsam drang mit ein wenig Hilfe von Enjoji in ihn ein. Ein leises, erlösendes Stöhnen trat über seine Lippen.

Auch für Enjoji war dies eine Erlösung, es tat nicht weh, aber er hatte auch nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, viel größer war die Sehnsucht nach diesem Gefühl. Leicht massierte er den süßen Runden Hintern seines Geliebten. „Lass mich dich sehen…", bat er ihn leise, doch seine Hoffnung war nicht groß.

Ranmaru hatte die Augen geschlossen, genoss dieses enge Gefühl, welches seine Erregung verdoppelte. Nur langsam öffnete er seine Augen und betrachtet Enjoji. /Ich darf ihn sehen…dann wäre es unfair…, er öffnete den Knoten des schwarzen Seidentuches und blickte tief in Enjojis dunkel vor Erregung strahlende Augen. Dieser lächelte ihn überglücklich an, wanderte mit einer Hand über seinen Rücken hinauf und legte diese in seinen Nacken. „Du…bist so wunderschön…", flüsterte er leise.  
Sogleich bildete sich ein verlegener roter Hauch auf Ranmarus Wangen.

Nur langsam begann sich der Blonde zu bewegen, er musste sich erst mal an dieses Gefühl gewöhnen. Immer wieder keuchte er leise.

Enjoji hatte das Gefühl als wäre Ranmarus leichter Rhythmus nicht nur in ihm, sondern auf ihm, seiner Haut, seinem ganzen Körper. Dieses Gefühl war neu für ihn und einfach unbeschreiblich schön.

Immer gieriger wurde der Blonde, seine Stöße wurden fester, tiefer, intensiver. Beide stöhnten und keuchten fast im gleichen Rhythmus küssten sich gierig. Immer mehr gerieten sie in Trance, in eine Welt die nur ihnen war, wo es nur noch sie beide und diese ständig wachsende Erregung gab.

Mit einem letzten Stoß und der gleichzeitigen Verkrampfung seines Freundes kam Ranmaru zu seinem Höhepunkt. Einem Höhepunkt der ganz anders war, als die die er schon so oft hatte, intensiver und länger. Enjoji hatte fest die Arme um ihn geschlungen fiel mit seinem Geliebten zusammen.

Schwer keuchend zog sich Ranmaru zurück, legte sich seitlich an ihn und schloss seine Augen. Enjoji legte sogleich wieder einen Arm um ihn und sah ihn an. Erst jetzt fiel ihm wirklich auf, wie wunderschön der Raum erstrahlte.

In seiner Freude Ranmaru sehen zu dürfen und seiner gierigen Erregung war ihm dies nicht aufgefallen. Sanft hauchte er seinem Blonden Engel einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er hätte ihm gerne gesagt, wie wundervoll es war, doch hatte er Angst mit schnöden Worten diese Stimmung zu ruinieren. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Beziehung ab nun in eine ganz andere Runde gehen würde, eine Runde in der er selbst nicht immer sagen konnte wo es lang geht und wenn er ehrlich war, es war ihm egal, dieses wollte er wieder erleben.


	11. Chapter 11

Das Buch der Liebe – Kapitel 11

**Masa x Kai**

„Was bitte soll das heißen? In zwei Tagen ist Weihnachten und du musst weg, so verdammt weit weg und das nur wegen so ein paar Idioten?" Schrie ein aufgewühlter Kai und warf vor Wut ein kleines Kissen, welches das Pech hatte neben ihm zu liegen, quer durch den Raum. „Kai, bitte meinst du mir gefäl…", Masa konnte gar nicht ausreden. Kai sprang aus dem Bett. „Wenn es dir wirklich nicht gefallen würde, dann würdest du hier bleiben…", schrie er sauer. Dann mit einem Schlag wurde er ruhig und flüsterte leise „Geh lieber deine Koffer packen, dein Flug geht schließlich in zwei Stunden….", nach diesen Worten verließ der Blonde den Raum und schloss sich im Bad ein.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen setzte sich Kai auf die Badewanne /Danke Kyosuke, du bist genial…, ein leises Kichern kam über seine Lippen. „Kai…bitte, so will ich nicht verschwinden…", Masa stand vor der Badezimmertür. „Dann zieh dich doch an…", fauchte Kai gespielt und musste sich beherrschen nicht laut zu lachen. „Das meinte ich nicht Bon…", Masa war am Verzweifeln. Er hatte Kai versprochen mit ihm Weihnachten zu verbringen und dann kam so eine dumme Verhandlung dazwischen.

Die Besprechung war am nächsten Tag und eigentlich hätte er bis zum Weihnachtsabend zurück sein können, aber es gab keinerlei Rückflugmöglichkeiten.

Dies war das erste Mal das Masa seinem besten Freund und Berater fast den Hals umgedreht hätte. Das erste Mal das Kyosuke etwas ausmachte ohne es vorher mit ihm zu besprechen. Nun blieb ihm keine andere Möglichkeit als dies durchzuziehen. Nur war wie immer sein Gelibeter, Kai, der Leidtragende.

Masa wusste wie wichtig es Kai war mit ihm zu feiern, gerade weil Kai die letzten Jahre an Weihnachten immer ziemlich alleine gewesen war.  
„Bon, bitte…", versuchte er es noch mal. „DANKE NEIN…VERSCHWINDE ENDLICH…", Kai tat es schon leid ihn so anzuschreien, denn so war es nicht gemeint und er konnte sich auch schon vorstellen wie Masa reagieren würde, wenn dieser herausfinden würde dass Kai dies alles nur gespielt hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid…", Kyosuke Imagawa trat hinter seinen Freund auf den Balkon. Die Besprechung war ausgefallen und Masa hatte ihn auf das übelste beschimpft. Natürlich musste Kyosuke sagen das die Besprechung ausgefallen war, denn es gab nie eine. „Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe…ja?" Masa klang nicht mehr so sauer wie zuvor. Mit einem leisen Seufzer wollte Kyosuke den Balkon wieder verlassen, doch Masa legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und hielt ihn fest. „Entschuldige, ich war nur so sauer, ich hätte dich nicht so anschreien dürfen…", er zog seinen Freund in die Arme. Natürlich hatte das bei ihnen nichts zu sagen, sie waren einfach nur Freunde.

Kyosuke löste sich von ihm und lehnte sich mit den Ellebogen auf das Geländer, ließ seinen Blick übers Meer streifen.  
„Ich hätte nicht zusagen dürfen…", entschuldigend klangen seine Worte. Masa lehnte sich neben ihn und blickte ebenfalls zum Meer.  
Einen Moment sagte der schwarzhaarige Yakuzaboss nichts mehr. „Hmh…schon gut, ich frag mich nur wie ich das mit Kai wieder hinbekomme, sein Handy ist ausgeschaltet, ich habe keine Möglichkeit ihn zu erreichen…". /Warum wohl…, dachte Kyosuke etwas belustigt.

Kyosuke hatte Kai versprochen Masa hier her zu bringen. Hier in die Dominikanische Republik, in ein kleines Haus, einsam und verlassen am Stand liegend. Kai wollte Masa überraschen und Kyosuke zweifelte nicht, dass es ihm gelingen würde. Der einzige Nachteil war nur, dass er dadurch Ärger mit seinem Geliebten bekommen hatte. Aber er konnte dem Jungen Herren nun mal unmöglich etwas abschlagen.

„Hey…an was denkst du…?" Fragte Masa leise, der die geistige Abwesenheit seines Freundes bemerkt hatte. „Ich hab mir nur überlegt wie ich das wieder gerade biege…", murmelte er. „Hmm…was denn?".  
Kyosuke richtete sich kerzengerade auf, blickte MAsa erschrocken an und stammelt „Ach…n-nichts…", schnell ging er wieder ins Zimmer.  
Masa folgte ihm natürlich. „Lass mich raten, die letzten vier Wochen hatte ich das Gefühl das du nicht schnell genug von der Arbeit nach Hause kommen konntest, du hast eine Geliebte die auch stinksauer ist??"  
Kyosuke blieb stehen und seufzte schwer. „Falsch…".  
„Hmm…schade…ich dachte ich mein Spürsinn…", „Einen GeliebtEN…", murmelte der Ältere und sah seinen Boss nun an.

Masa lächelte etwas belustigt. „Ist nicht wahr…?" Kyosuke Imagawa stand also doch auf Männer. „Ja Mensch…du hast eben abgefärbt…", meckerte Kyosuke und ließ sich aufs Sofa sinken. /Verdammt Kai mach hin…langsam wird's mir zu unbequem…, bettelte der Yakuza in Gedanken. Masa wollte sich ihm gerade gegenübersetzten als es an der Tür klingeltet. /PERFECKT…, freute sich Kyo.

Der Schwarzhaarige ging zur Tür. „Wer um alles in der Welt bitte, ist um diese Uhrzeit, am Weihnachtsabend, in dieser öden verlassenen Gegend…", schimpfte er und riss die Tür auf. /Na niemand…, dachte Kyosuke stand auf und ging zu Masa.

Masa blickte auf den Boden, dort lag eine rote Rose mit einem kleinen Zettel dran, darauf hin blickte er zu Kyosuke der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Er hob die Rose auf und Band den Zettel ab.

Folg den Zeichen, komm zu mir, ich sehne mich nach dir…

Stand darauf. Masa erkannte Kais Schrift und fragte sich was hier los war. „Was hast du damit zu tun?" Etwas wütend klang Masa als er sich zu seinem Freund umdreht.  
Dieser setzte eine glaubwürdige Unschuldsmine auf und zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.  
„Also, dass ist die Schrift des Jungen Herrn…", „Das sehe ich auch…", fiel Masa ihm ins Wort. Kyosuke seufzte schwer. „Na ich würde machen was dort drauf steht…". Masa runzelte die Stirn. Ihm kam das gerade alles wie ein verdammt schlechter Scherz vor. „Geh schon…los…" Kyosuke drückte ihn aus dem Türrahmen grinste ihn frech an und schlug dann die Tür vor Masas Nase zu.

Nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte ging er zurück zum Sofa und ließ sich niedergeschlagen darauf sinken. „Tja…wunderschöne Weihnachten…", murmelte er leise und schloss die Augen. „Du sagt es…also ich finde sie wunderschön…", eine für Kyosuke sehr bekannte Stimme drang in seine Ohren. Er öffnete blitzschnell die Augen und sah zum Balkon. „DU…..HIER??"

Als wäre sein Geliebter ein Gespenst, blickte Kyosuke ihn an. „Ach Mensch…jetzt bin ich hier wie Romeo an den Rankengittern hochgeklettert und du schaust mich nur so an, als sei ich ein Geist…", meckerte der deutlich Jüngere und lächelte zuckersüß. Kyosuke sprang vom Sofa auf und fiel ihm überglücklich in die Arme.

Masa der noch einige Zeit vor der verschlossenen Türe stand hatte sich entschlossen dem Rat seines Freundes zu folgen. Er blickte auf den Boden und ging einer im Mond erstrahlenden Spur von Rosenblättern nach. Nur ab und zu sah er nach oben um nicht ganz die Orientierung zu verlieren.

Er ging ein Stück an einer verlassenen Straße entlang und folgte der kleinen Steintreppe hinunter an einen kleinen Strandabschnitt. Ihm stockte der Atem als er aufblickte. Eine Allee von Fackeln war nun vor ihm aufgetaucht und führte zu einem nahe gelegenen Platz welcher mit dünnen Decken ausgelegt war. Eine kleine Schale mit frischem Obst, soweit er erkennen konnte, stand in der Ecke der Decke und daneben ein kleiner Tisch mit einem Kühler in dem eine Flasche Champagner stand, sowie zwei Gläser.

/Was ist hier los…?/ Fragte sich der Yakuza in Gedanken und wagte sich noch einen Schritt näher.  
Er blickte sich um, doch sah er niemanden. Irgendwie brach ihm das gerade das Herz. Er hatte sich gewünscht Kai anzublicken, aber das war doch schwachsinnig. Kai war über tausende von Kilometer von ihm entfernt. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte leise, „Der sitzt wetten im Wohnzimmer und starrt auf den Fernseher…", murmelte er leise und blickte zu Boden.

„Oder er reicht dir ein Glas Champagner und wünscht dir frohe Weihnachten".

„Kai??" Masa sah seinen Bon an und konnte nicht anders als ihn, nach dem ersten Schock, in seine Arme zu ziehen. „Uahh Masa der Champa…zu spät…", Kai lachte leise und ließ nun die eh schon leeren Gläser in den Sand fallen um seine Arme um Masa zu schlingen. Zum Glück waren das nicht die einzigen Gläser, Kai hatte wohl schon mit solch einer Reaktion gerechnet.

„Was…wie ist das möglich…?" Fragte Masa deutlich verwirrt. „Das werde ich dir schon noch erzählen…", hauchte der Jünger leise. „Aber das ist im Moment nicht wichtig, wichtig ist nur, dass wir beide hier sind, dass wir an Weihnachten zusammen sind", Kai küsste den immer noch deutlich verwirrten Mann leidenschaftlich. „…ich glaube, dass wird ein schönes Weihnachten, zwar kein Schnee und keinen Weihnachtsbaum, aber dafür jede Menge Sand, Meer und Fackeln…".

Dieser Blick, dieser verdammte verführerische Blick, den Kai immer bekam, wenn seine Sinne seinem Handeln und seiner Gefühle einen ganzen Schritt vor raus waren. Masa liebte diesen Blick, er allein ließ ihn alle Sorgen, allen Stress einfach vergessen.

„Kai…", murmelte Masa sehr leise, der immer noch mit der erschlagend schönen Realität zu kämpfen hatte. Der Blonde griff nach seiner Hand und führte ihn die kleine Allee aus Fackeln entlang zu den Decken. Liebevoll schlang er die Arme um den Älteren, küsste ihn erneut und drückte ihn sanft aber gewissenhaft nach unten auf die Decke.

Masa ließ alles mit sich geschehen, zu fasziniert war er gerade von den Kulissen und vor allem von seinem Koibito. „Du bist…nicht sauer?"  
Kai schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wie könnte ich dir sauer sein…", „…weil ich weg musste…über Weihnachten?" Masa hatte den ganzen Sinn von allem noch nicht wirklich verstanden. „Masa…ich war nie sauer auf dich, das war alles nur gespielt, gespielt um dich hier her zu bekommen, dich zu überraschen…eine Überraschung, welche ich schon seit langem geplant habe…". Kai setzte sich auf Masas Beine und blickte ihm tief in seine dunklen Augen.

„Wie…also…Moment mal heißt das…aber Kyosuke…", langsam begann der Yakuza die Puzzelteile zu einem ganzen zusammen zu setzten. „Kyosuke hat mir geholfen…es gab niemals eine Besprechung, du bist hier, weil ich es so wollte…". KLACK! Masa hatte verstanden, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war. Kai hatte wieder mal sein Talent im Schauspielen präsentiert und er, Masanori Araki war eiskalt darauf reingefallen. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht. Er war dem Jüngeren nicht böse deswegen, eher war er überrauscht über dessen Idee. Aber auf welche Kosten ging dies nun wieder?  
Kyosuke.  
„Dir ist klar das Kyosuke nun ziemlich Ärger hat…also nicht das ich mich nicht freuen wür…" Kai legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
„Auch wenn du es kaum glauben kannst, aber auch daran habe ich gedacht. Ich gehe davon aus er hat dir heute von seiner Beziehung erzählt?" Masa nickte.  
„Im Gegensatz zu dir, weiß ich davon schon länger, aber natürlich nicht von ihm, eher durch Zufall…", Kai kicherte leise. „Sein Freund ist auch hier, wenn alles gut gegangen ist dann sitzt er wetten schon neben Kyo…oder auf oder…" Kai räusperte sich und lachte leise.

Masa selbst konnte sich nun ein Lachen auch nicht verkneifen. Das war typisch Kai. Sie blickten sich einen Moment einfach nur stumm an. „Gefällt es dir hier…" fragte der blonde Mann leise und wanderte mit seinen Händen an Masas Hüften. „Ja….es ist wundervoll hier…vor allem weil du bei mir bist…".

Diese Worte liefen Kais Kehle wie Öl hinunter, er lächelte verzückt und küsste seinen Geliebten erneut. Nachdem er noch etwas enger an Masas Körper gerutscht war, öffnete er den Knoten der dunklen Krawatte. „Das du die immer anhaben musst…das ist ja schrecklich…". „Hmm…Angewohnheit…" gab Masa zu und wanderte intuitiv mit einer Hand unter Kais Shirt um seine samtig weiche Haut zu berühren.

Der Blonde warf die Krawatte achtlos in die Ecke und drückte Masa auf den Rücken. Seine Hände begannen die kleinen weißen Knöpfe des teuren Hemdes von oben nach unten zu öffnen. Jede Stelle die er von Masas Körper freigelegt hatte, bedachte er mit sanften Küssen. Nachdem er den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte, drückte er das weiße Hemd von Masas Schultern und zog es ihm aus. Mit den Fingerspitzen, strich er die leicht rauen Konturen, des Drachenkopfes auf Masas Brust ab.

„Als kleines Kind, hatte ich immer Angst davor…", murmelte Kai leicht abwesend. Masa genoss die sanften Berührungen, wand den Blick nicht einmal von seinem Bon ab. „Und wie ist es mittlerweile?"  
Kai lächelte verträumt „Mittlerweile….hmm…zieht er mich magisch an, so wie du, er macht mir keine Angst mehr, nein ich bin eher fasziniert…", gab Kai ehrlich zu, beugte sich nach vorne und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf den Drachenkopf.

Masa Hände, suchten immer weiter den Weg unter Kais Shirt, schoben es Stück für Stück nach oben.

Nachdem er das störende Stückchen Stoff entfernt und achtlos zu seiner Krawatte geworfen hatte, glitt er genüsslich mit seinen Fingern über den warmen, leicht muskulösen Oberkörper. Kai seufzte abwesend.

Der Blonde beugte sich erneut nach vorne, sein Gesicht nahe vor Masas, so dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten und blickte ihn einfach einen Moment an, bevor sich seine Lippen gierig denen des Yakuzas näherten.

Heute war ein besondere Tag, nicht nur das Weihnachten war, nein. Heute würde er Masa verwöhnen, ihm einen Teil von dem zurückgeben was er empfangen hatte. Ihm zeigen, dass auch der naive, verrückte Junge leidenschaftlich sein konnte.

Nur sehr langsam trennte sich Kai von den verführerischen Lippen seines Geliebten, lächelte ihn kurz an und trat einen schier langen Weg nach unten an. „Ich Liebe dich…", flüsterte er leise und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf sein Ohr bevor er sich mit federleichten Küssen an seinem Hals abwärts bewegte.  
Eine Hand legte er in Masas Nacken, kraulte ihn dort leicht, während die andere, sanft über seine Seite strich.

An seinen Brustwarzen angelangt, hauchte einen warmen Kuss darauf und umkreiste sie mit der Zungenspitze, bis diese begann sich aufzurichten. Mit der gleichen Sorgfalt bedachte er die andere und genoss das leise Keuchen des Yakuzas, welches in seine Ohren drang.

„Kai….", keuchte Masa leise und strich dem Jüngeren durch das weiche Haar. „…was ist nur los mit dir…du bist so anders…". Kai ließ kurz von seinem Handeln ab, richtete sich auf und sah ihn an. „…so schlimm?"  
Das wollte er ja mal nicht hoffen. Der Ältere schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein…nicht schlimm…anders eben…wundervoll…", Masa lächelte leicht verträumt.  
So ein Lächeln hatte Kai noch nie bei seinem Geliebten gesehen, er schien selbst ganz anders zu sein.

Der Blonde legte seine Hand an Masa Wange. „Ich will…dass du genießt…", flüsterte er, löste seine Hand von der Wange und strich über den Körper bis unten zur Hose. Er öffnete den Gürtel und zog diesen wie in Zeitlupe aus den Schlaufen, um ihn zu den anderen Sachen zu werfen. Geschickt öffnete er Masas Hose, drückte sie ein wenig nach unten. Als Masa sein Becken ein wenig anhob, zog er sie ihm aus und setzt sich sogleich wieder auf seinen Beine.

Immer weniger wurde der störende Stoff, der verhinderte, dass sie sich richtig spüren konnten. Nackte warme Haut an nackter warmer Haut.

„Ich liebe dich…", Masa musste es seinem Bon wieder sagen. Kai lächelte ihn an. „Ich …dich auch….".

Da waren sie wieder, diese federleichten Küsse, die sich über jeden Millimeter von Masas Oberkörper verteilten. Die sanften Hände die langsam an seinen Seiten hinunter zu seinen Oberschenkel strichen. Jede kleinste Berührung, löste wohlige Gefühle in dem Yakuza aus. Er schloss die Augen, um die Streicheleinheiten voll und ganz auf sich wirken zu lassen.

Die Frage, was mit Kai los war, hatte er verdrängt, er genoss es einfach.  
Mit den Fingerspitzen spielte Kai am Bund von Masas schwarzen Boxershorts herum. Glitt langsam mit seiner Hand hinein, strich kurz über das mittlerweile schon steife Glied seines Geliebten und zog seine Hand wieder aus der Boxershorts. Masa seufzte leicht enttäuscht, worüber Kai sich insgeheim freute.  
Er wollte ihn verwöhnen, aber auch ein klein wenig quälen.

Langsam wanderte er erneut tiefer. Küsste die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel, hinterließ mit seiner Zunge eine warme feuchte Spur.  
Masa stöhnte leise auf, es kribbelte angenehm in seinem Körper. Sanft strich er seinem Koibito durch die weichen Blonden Haare.  
Für Kai war DAS neben dem leisen Keuchen und Stöhnen ein weiteres Zeichen, dass es Masa gefiel, und vor allem, dass er es genoss.

Die schlanken Finger des Blonden fanden wieder an den Bund der Boxershorts strichen dort entlang. Hoffnungsvoll keuchte Masa leise und öffnete seine Augen kurz um seinen Bon anzusehen. Kai erwiderte den Blick mit einem Lächeln, bevor er auch das letzte Stückchen Stoff entfernte und ungehindert an Masa wohl heißeste Region kommen konnte.

Einen Moment lang überlegte er ob er Masa noch quälen sollte, aber entschied sich dagegen. Genüsslich leckte er über das steife, leicht zuckende Glied des Schwarzhaarigen bevor er es mit den Lippen umschloss. Geschickt umspielte und neckte er die Eichel mit seiner Zungenspitze, was Masa ein lautes Stöhnen über die Lippen dringen ließ.

Masa selbst liebte es immer mit Kai zu spielen und Kai wollte es ihm heimzahlen. Natürlich auch auf die nette erregende Art und Weise.

Mit einem langsamen Rhythmus begann er seinen Kopf ein wenig auf und ab zu bewegen, immer wieder warf er einen Blick nach oben um Masa zu beobachten.

Kai genoss es zu sehen, dass auch sein ‚Verführer' in Erregung zerflossen regelmäßig keuchte. Ein Anblick, welcher ihm selbst einen erregenden Pfeil der Lust in sein Glied stechen ließ.

Masa Erregung stieg immer weiter. Sein Keuchen wurde immer schneller. Mehrmals bat er Kai darum aufzuhören, weil es sonst zu spät wäre. Aber Kai ignorierte diese Aussage gekonnt. Massierte mit der einen Hand noch zusätzlich die empfindlichen Hoden seines Geliebten, bis dieser fernab der Realität sich seinen Gefühlen ergab.

Kai grinste zufrieden und leckte sich über die Lippen, er stand auf und sah auf den schnell atmenden Körper hinunter. Masa hatte seine Augen geschlossen.  
Es war ein Anblick den Kai so schnell nicht mehr vergessen würde. Ziemlich schnell befreite er sich nun von seinen restlichen Kleidungsstücken die seiner ‚freien Entfaltung' eh nur ein Dorn im Auge waren, griff nach der Falsche Champagner stellte sie in die nähe von Masa und setzte sich wieder auf seine Beine.

„Kai…", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige leise und öffnete seine Augen langsam. Sogleich bildete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Der blonde Mann wollte ihm noch einen kleinen Moment Ruhe gönnen, damit er wieder ein wenig mehr zu Kräften kommen konnte. Denn wie sollte man jemanden seiner Kräfte berauben, wenn kaum welche da waren.

Kai grinste immer noch leicht und sehr zufrieden. „Lass mich raten…das war der Anfang…", Masa selbst huschte nun auch ein Grinsen übers Gesicht. Er kannte den Blonden mittlerweile gut genug um seine Mimik zu deuten. „Bingo…also fühlst du dich fit genug für Runde zwei?" Scherzte der Blonde und küsste Masa sanft. „Hmm…werde ich dich spüren?" Masa grinste immer noch leicht. Kai setzte einen nachdenklichen Blick auf. „Lass mich überlegen…nun hmmm…wenn du brav bist, dann schon…" viel sagend blickte er nun den Yakuza an, welcher im Moment gar nichts mehr verstand. „…brav…?" Kai nickte. „Jaaaa brav…das heißt…liegen bleiben, verwöhnen lassen und nicht zu viel betteln…". Ein leises Kichern entwich Kais Kehle und Masa schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Jungspund…", flüsterte Masa. „Jaaa und absolut stolz drauf…", der Blonde beugte sich nach vorne und erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen.

„Weißt du…", Kai hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und griff nach der Flasche Champus. „Irgendwie, hatten wir davon heute noch nichts…aber naja das können wir nachher nachholen….". Masa ahnte was jetzt kommen würde und er jubelte innerlich. „…nun, da ich das letzte Mal bewiesen habe, das ich mehr vertrage als du…erlaube ich mir…etwas mehr von dem Inhalt dieser Flasche zu haben…". Kai lachte kurz und drehte die offene Flasche ein wenig in seinen Händen. „…nur… bist du daran Schuld das zwei Gläser…die eigentlich hier neben uns sein sollten jetzt voller Sand sind…und die anderen beiden, stehen eindeutig zu weit weg….um die zu holen, müsste ich einen starken Entzug von deinem Körper machen…und das willst du mir doch nicht zumuten, oder?" Masa schüttelte den Kopf. /Niemals…wenn du das machst was ich hoffe…, dachte der Yakuza freudig.

„Hmmm…na dann….", flüsterte Kai, hielt die Flasche ein wenig schräg und ließ gekonnt einige große Tropfen des Champagners auf Masas Oberkörper tröpfeln. Wieder beugte er sich nach vorne um ihn gierig zu küssen und stellte die Flasche weg.

Einen Moment lang beobachtet er die Tropfen, wie sie zum Teil anfingen dünne feuchte Linien auf dem warmen muskulösen Oberkörper zu ziehen. Der Blonde rutschte ein wenig nach unten und leckte über die erste Bahn, welche einen kleinen Tropfen hinterlassen hatte.  
Masa seufzte wohlig, genau das hatte er gehofft.

Mit den Fingern zwirbelte Kai leicht Masas Brustwarzen, brachte diese erneut dazu sich hart aufzurichten. Er beobachtet die Tropfen wie sie langsam immer tiefer wanderten. Mit einem Finger fing er einen Tropfen ab, strich den feuchten Weg zu seinem Ursprung zurück und hielt Masa dann denn Finger vor den Mund. Dieser leckte sogleich genüsslich an diesem Finger.

„Hmmm…mehr bekommst du nicht…der Rest ist mir…", sagte Kai zugleich und machte sich darauf, den nächsten Tropfen zu verfolgen und gierig in sich aufzunehmen.

Immer tiefer ließ er sie wandern, bevor er sich wegleckte. Doch keinen Tropfen ließ er in die heißeren Regionen kommen. Aber das musste auch nicht sein. Masa Erektion stand schon fast wieder wie eine eins. Man sollte nicht meinen das jeder Mann in seinem Alter das noch so schnell hinbekommen würde. ;)

„Och…alle weg…so ein Mist….hmmm dann muss ich mich mit etwas anderem zufrieden geben." Gleich umschloss Kai wieder Masas Glied mit seinem Mund, neckte ihn wieder und drückte ihn die Stufe der Lust erneut hinauf. Immer schneller wurde das Keuchen des Schwarzhaarigen und immer öfter mischte sich ein leises Stöhnen hinzu.

„Ahh…Kai…stopp…nicht noch mal…so…", keuchte Masa leicht nervös. „…mehr…", setzt er schnell noch hinzu und hoffte, dass Kai auf ihn hörte.  
Kai ließ von ihm ab, richtet sich wieder auf und küsste Masa sanft. Dieser war erst mal erleichtert, dass sein Bon auf ihn hörte. „Hmm…was willst du?" Fragte Kai neckisch. „Dich…spüren…", hauchte Masa verträumt und zog seinen Bon zu einem erneuten Kuss ran.

Kai lächelte ihn ein letztes Mal an bevor er wieder in tieferen Regionen verschwand. Er feuchtete sich seine Finger gut an, bevor er wieder begann an Masas Erektion zu saugen. Fordernd drückte er mit einem Finger gegen den Muskelring und drang langsam hindurch, als er spürte, dass der Widerstand geringer wurde. Masa stöhnte laut auf. Einen Moment fühlte es sich komisch an, aber wann hatte er DAS zum letzten Mal gespürt? Lange bevor er mit Kai zusammen gekommen war.

Der Schwarzhaarige gewöhnte sich schnell daran und forderte sogleich mehr. Aber Kai ließ sich nicht drauf ein. Anfangs etwas ungeschickt, bewegte er seinen Finger in ihm, suchte nach der kleinen Stelle die ihn selbst immer in den Wahnsinn jagte. Er fand sie und entlockte seinem Geliebten ein süßes Stöhnen. Mehrmals stieß er dagegen bevor er seinen Finger aus der heißen Enge zurückzog, um mit zwei einzudringen. Masa quittierte es dankend mit einem erneuten Stöhnen.

Es war eine komische, fremde Situation für den Blonden, aber nicht schlimm, im Gegenteil. Immer mehr wurde der Drang sich mit seiner Erektion dort zu befinden, wo seine Finger im Moment waren. Fordernd und schmerzend machte sich sein Glied aufmerksam. Lange würde er es nicht mehr ignorieren können, aber er wollte Masa genügend vorbereiten. Auch wenn dieser wetten lang nicht so empfindlich war wie Kai selbst.

Als Kai einen dritten Finger hinzunehmen wollte bettelte Masa „Verdammt bitte nimm mich endlich….". Kai ließ von der Erektion ab „Das…kann man auch freundlicher sagen…" scherzte er, wohl wissend, dass er Masa mit dieser Aussage in den Wahnsinn trieb. „Ahh…Kai…bitte…ich will dich endlich spüren…", keuchte Masa. „Schooon besser…"!!

Der Blonde positionierte sein zuckendes, pralles Glied vor dem engen Eingang und dran langsam ein. Ein lautes gemischtes Stöhnen verlor sich in der Freiheit.

Es war ein neues Gefühl für Kai, ein sehr komisches, aber noch mehr erregendes Gefühl.

Masa, legte die Arme um seinen Geliebten und zog ihm zu einem Kuss heran. Immer mehr fing der Yakuza an dran zu glauben, dass es nur ein Traum war. Ein wunderschöner Traum. Aber konnte ein Traum, so spürbar echt sein?

Langsam begann sich der Blonde zu bewegen, keuchte immer wieder leise auf und sah seinem Geliebten in die dunklen, vor Erregung brennenden Augen. Masa blickte ihn ebenfalls an, wanderte mit seinen Händen willkürlich zärtlich über Kais Körper und zog ihn immer wieder zu einem Kuss näher.

„Masa…." Keuchte Kai leise, und küsste sanft seinen Hals. Der Yakuza hatte seine Hände an Kais Po gelegt und ihn somit mehr oder weniger gezwungen seine Stöße zu verschnellern.

/Ich…kann nicht mehr …ich kann nicht mehr…uhhh, schossen Kai die letzten realen Gedanken durch den Kopf. Seine Augen hatte er geschlossen, seine Wangen glühten förmlich und seine Mund stand leicht offen, woraus immer wieder ein süßes Stöhnen entwich.

Dem Schwarzhaarigen ging es nicht anders. Immer höher stieg er die weichen Stufen der Lust, erwischte sich mehrmals dabei wie er seinen Verstand zügeln musste. Niemals hätte er gedacht das es so verdammt ‚geil' werden könnte.

Von der Erregung beflügelt, von den Streicheleinheiten und den Küssen fortgetrieben, erlagen sie ihren Gefühlen und erreichten ihren höchsten Punkt der Lust.

Kai hatte sich aus der heißen Enge zurückgezogen und sich neben Masa gelegt. Einen Moment hatte er tief durchgeatmet und sich dann gleich eng an den warmen Körper des Yakuzas gekuschelt. Masa öffnete seine Augen und sah seinen Koibito mit einem Lächeln an. Sofort schlang er einen Arm um den schmalen Körper. „Ich liebe dich Kai" flüsterte er leise und hauchte dem blonden Mann einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sogleich bildete sich auf Kais Gesicht ein mehr als zufriedenes Lächeln, er richtet sich auf und küsste Masa sanft. „Ich dich auch…". Danach kuschelte er sich wieder an ihn.

Einige Zeit lagen sie einfach nur so da. Genossen die wohligen Gefühle dem anderen gegenüber. Bis Masa sich aufrichtete und Kai mit sich zog.  
Der Jüngere saß nun auf Masas Schoß und sah ihn wieder an. „Ich dachte immer, dass ich deine Spielchen mittlerweile hinterblicken könnte, aber dieses Mal ist es dir voll und ganz gelungen…", Masa lächelte. „Hmm….gut zu wissen, ich dachte schon, Kyosuke hätte es verraten". Masa schüttelte sogleich den Kopf. „Nein, der hat eisern mitgemacht, aber dafür musste er wohl seine kleine Liebesaffäre Preis geben…".

Täuschte sich Kai oder lag in der Stimme des Älteren ein wenig Enttäuschung. „Er wollte es keinem sagen…ich hab es doch auch nur durch Zufall mitbekommen…". Masa seufzte schwer. „Ich bin sein bester Freund, mir hätte er doch was sagen können…".  
Oh ja, Kai hatte recht gehabt. „Ach komm, auch Kyosuke darf seine Geheimnisse haben, er wird schon einen Grund gehabt haben, es keinem sagen zu wollen". Einen Grund den Kai auch wusste, aber wo Kyosuke nicht wusste das der Blonde informiert war.  
„Und welchen bitte…" fragte Masa und sah seinen Bon ernst an. „Hat er mir auch nicht gesagt…" wollte sich Kai rausreden, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte ihn schon verraten. „Aber du weißt es…!!" Hakte Masa nach.

Kai seufzte schwer. „Ja, ja ich weiß es…aber ich weiß nicht ob das wirklich der Grund ist, obwohl ich es mir vorstellen könnte…". „Sag es mir Kai…", bat Masa, in seinem Ton schwang ein leichtes Betteln mit. Der Blonde war unsicher. Klar Kyosuke und Masa waren beste Freunde und das schon seit Jahren, aber Kai zweifelte an dieser Freundschaft wenn es um die Loyalität zum Clan ging. „Kai, bitte…", Masa wollte es wissen. Ihm war klar, dank Kais Verhalten, dass er diese Nachricht nicht gerne hören würde, aber es ging um seinen Besten Freund. Er wollte diesem nichts ausreden, er wollte ihn nur verstehen. „Naja sein Freund…", Kai schwieg. „Kai…", Masa ermahnte ihn freundlich. „Naja….der ist…ist Polizist…und speziell in Clanaktivitäten zuständig…".  
/Somit ist der schöne Abend gerade den Bach hinunter gegangen, dachte Kai etwas traurig, stand auf und sah ihn an. Dieser ließ die Worte einige Male durch den Kopf wandern. „Hmm…verstehe, er hatte Angst, dass ich ihm diese Liebe verbiete…", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige. „Nein…das glaube ich ist nicht das Problem…". Masa stand nun auch auf, zog seinen Geliebten eng in seine Arme. „Und was meinst du ist dann daran sein Problem?"

Kai seufzte leise „Naja das Polizist und Yakuza zwei verschiedene Welten sind, ist ja denke ich klar. Aber er liebt diesen Mann wirklich und du bist sein bester Freund. Ich denke er hatte Angst, dass du ihn zwischen eine Wahl stellen wirst, eine Wahl wo er sich entscheiden muss, ob du oder sein Geliebter…verstehst du was ich meine?" Kai richtet seinen Blick nach oben um Masa anzusehen. „Ja, und ich sehe es auch als gefährlich an…", „…aber das brauchst du nicht, glaub mir, ich hab ihn auch kennen gelernt, er hält was den Sagano Clan angeht, dicht…und die beiden haben sich lieben gelernt ohne das sie von dem Beruf des anderen wussten…".

Masa ließ den schmalen Körper vor sich los und drehte sich zum Meer. „Woher weißt du das alles?" Kai stellte sich neben ihn, ebenfalls mit dem Blick zum Meer. „Von Kyosuke, nachdem ich ihn etwas…ähm….erpresst habe….und den Rest von den Recherchen meiner eignen Neugierigkeit!" „Erpresst…mit was?" „Frag nicht Masa….du kennst mich…".

Wie wahr, das war typisch Kai. Eine melancholische Stille trat ein. Kai fing an sich unwohl zu fühlen und bettelte in Gedanken das Masa endlich mal seine Meinung dazu äußerte. „M-masa sag was…ich mag diese Stille nicht…", er griff Masas warme Hand und stellte sich wieder vor ihn. „Was soll ich denn sagen…?" Sanft küsst er seinen Bon. „Wie fühlst du dich…..d-deswegen?"  
„Nun ja enttäuscht…vielleicht…"  
„Enttäuscht? Nicht sauer…?"  
Masa musste kurz lachen. „Nein wieso denn sauer, ich bin der letzte der wegen diesem sauer sein dürfte, ich meine Kyosuke hat so wie es aussieht, auch das Talent sich in die unmöglichste Liebe hinein zu stürzten. Während ich mich in den Sohn des Bosses verliebt habe, hat er sich in einen Polizisten verliebt…das ist beides verrückt…aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht warum er nicht mit mir geredet hat". Kai seufzte leise. „Er hatte Angst, Kyosuke und du, ihr seid euch ähnlich, aber eben nicht in allem, rede mit ihm in Ruhe darüber…" schlug Kai vor und sah ihn bettelnd an.  
„Ja, das werde ich…", Masa legte seine Hände um Kais Hüften und strich sanft darüber. „Aber nicht heute, der Abend ist uns und Kyosuke hat seinen Geliebten…komm lass uns ins Wasser gehen, dass ist wetten noch warm….".  
Kai stimmte überaus fröhlich mit einem Nicken zu.

Eintrag 258:  
Von: Ranmaru  
Nun kann ich auch meinen Eintrag hier hinterlassen und das Buch weiterreichen. Für mich, war es wohl das Beste was passieren konnte. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mehr neues gelernt habe (zumindest was die Theorie angeht), aber ich habe jede Menge Erfahrungen gemacht. Erfahrungen die ich brauchte um über meinen Schatten zu springen. Ich glaube, nein ich weiß dass diese Nacht erfolgreich war. Auch wenn ich meinem Partner die Augen verbunden hatte, aus Angst sonst nichts hinzubekommen. Das nächste Mal darf er mich sehen…das beschließe ich hiermit.


End file.
